Stuck In The Limelight
by MeganLucy26
Summary: When Ross Geller Invites His Little Sister Monica And One Of His Oldest Friends Chandler Bing To Play The 2 Leading Rolls In His New Movie What Will Happen? Sorry For A Not Very Detailed Summary But I Don't Wanna Give To Much Away :) RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE :D
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone :) So I've Lost Count Of How Many Friends Fanfics I've Actually Written But Hey Ho Here's Another One For You All :D I Was Inspired To Write This After Reading Another Friends Fanfic And You Probably Guessed That This Is Another Fanfic Based On Monica And Chandler. At This Moment In Time This Fanfic Is A Lot Different To The Others I've Wrote But I Don't Actually Know How It Will Turn Out So I'm Just Gunna Roll With It. Hope You All Enjoy It And Please R&R :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

Summary...

I'm Just Going To Go Through The Main Characters And Their Ages And Occupations And Stuff So Bare With Me :) Monica Geller Is A Single, 23 Year Old American Actress. Chandler Bing Is A 25 Year Old, Single American Actor. Ross Geller, 25 And Rachel Green, 23 Are Currently Dating. Ross Is An American Writer, Producer And Director And Rachel Is A Model. Phoebe Buffay Is A 24 Year Old, Married Singer/Songwriter. Joey Tribbiani, 25 Is The Star Of His Own Tv Show And Is Currently Single.

Sorry Everyone That Was A Really Long Authors Note :o Anyway On With The Story :)

* * *

"Hey Mon!" Ross greeted his little sister as he and Rachel walked into her mansion in the heart of Hollywood.

"Hi Ross. Hey Rach" Monica greeted them as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey" Rachel replied.

"I was wondering whether you had any work coming up?" Ross asked.

"Not really. I have a few interviews here and there, why?" Monica asked as they sat down on the sofas in her living room. The room, like the rest of Monica's mansion, was mainly black and white excluding her bedroom which was a light purple colour. A flat screen tv was hung above a large fire place on the far wall of the room. In the centre of the room, opposite the fire place a black, wooden coffee table stood along with a white, 3 seater sofa decorated with black cushions. To the left of the sofa was a matching armchair and to the right a matching love seat.

"Well I just got off the phone with my company and turns out the movie I've been writing is going to be produced" Ross said.

"Oh yeah, what was it called again?" Monica asked.

"Meant To Be" Rachel replied before Ross could answer.

"Oh I remember now. It's the one with that couple isn't it?" Monica questioned.

"Yep, anyway I was wondering if you'd like to play the lead female role?" Ross asked.

"Oh my god Ross! I'd love too! Thank you so much!" Monica squealed as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"No problem Mon. I thought it was about time me and you worked together on a project" Ross replied.

"So who's playing the male lead?" Monica asked.

"You're not gunna believe it!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Come on! Just tell me!" Monica pleaded.

"Well while I was writing it I actually based the characters off you and..." Ross replied.

"And..." Monica interjected.

"Chandler Bing" Ross finished.

"How the hell did you get Chandler Bing to be the leading roll of your movie?" Monica asked.

"We went to acting school together" Ross replied "He took the acting courses while I took the writing and directing courses"

"Oh my god! I'm going to be staring along side Chandler Bing!" Monica squealed.

"And kissing Chandler Bing!" Rachel added causing Monica to explode in another fit of excitement.

"Thank you so much Ross!" Monica squealed.

"Your welcome, anyway I was hoping you could come to ours later. I invited Pheebs and Mike over, who I'm hoping will make the soundtrack for the movie and Joey as well who might be playing one of the supporting rolls" Ross said.

"Don't forget Chandler too" Rachel added.

"Yeah I can come by later. This is gunna be so much fun!" Monica laughed.

"Yep and I get to be the head of wardrobe!" Rachel squealed.

"Even more fun!" Monica giggled.

"So we'll see you at around 6" Ross said as he and Rachel bid goodbye to Monica and left.

Monica pulled away from her mansion in her silver Porsche, arriving 5 minutes later at Ross and Rachel's equally large mansion. The large gates opened and she pulled up the gravel driveway and parked at the bottom of the steps leading up to the door. She climbed out and straight away noticed the cars of Phoebe and Joey but next to them a black BMW was parked. She guessed it was Chandlers. She walked up the steps and the door flew open revealing Ross and Rachel's housekeeper.

"Hi Monica" Elizabeth greeted her.

"Hi Liz, you clocking off?" Monica asked.

"Yeah could you let Ross and Rachel know for me, they're in the living room with everyone else" Liz replied as she moved out the doorway allowing Monica to walk past.

"Yeah sure, see you soon" Monica smiled as she watched Liz walk down the driveway and out the gates before closing the door and making her way to Ross and Rachel's largest living room, where she presumed they would be.

"Hey Mon!" Phoebe said as she noticed Monica in the doorway.

"Hi Pheebs. Hey everyone. Oh and Ross Rach, Liz told me to tell you she was heading home" Monica replied as she walked to the centre of the room.

"Hi Mon, I'd like you to meet, my old friend Chandler Bing. Chandler this is my little sister Monica" Ross said as he introduced Monica and Chandler. Chandler stood up and made his way towards Monica.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your work" Chandler smiled as he stood before Monica.

"Nice to meet you too and thanks I'm a huge fan of yours too" Monica replied as Chandler lent down and kissed both her cheeks in turn before sitting back down on the sofa and making room for Monica next to him "Thanks" Monica said as she sat down next to Chandler.

"So who's hungry?" Rachel asked as everyone shared their replies.

"Can we order pizza?" Joey pleaded.

"It wouldn't be a Friday night if we didn't have pizza and play some poker!" Phoebe laughed as Ross picked up the phone.

"Everyone want the usual?" Ross asked as everyone nodded "What about you Chan?"

"I'll eat whatever" Chandler replied as Ross walked out the room to order "So is this what you guys do every Friday night?" He asked.

"Yep, pretty much unless I'm doing a show or Mike and Phoebe have a concert or Ross, Mon and Joey are filming" Rachel replied.

"Speaking of filming has Ross mentioned when we start?" Monica asked glancing around the room.

"A week on Monday so he has time to cast all the other parts and to give us time to learn our lines" Chandler replied.

"That's cool. We'll have to meet up some time so we can run through lines together" Monica smiled.

"Yeah definitely" Chandler replied.

* * *

So What Did You All Think Please R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone Im Sorry I Took So Long To Update But I Have 4 Exams Next Week So Im Busy Revising But I've Managed To Upload This For You So Please Review :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

Monica was just sitting around her house like any other day she had off. Today was Monday and she had a week to learn most of her lines before filming started. Ross had popped by earlier that day to drop off her script and had then left in a hurry as he was late for a meeting with his company. She'd phoned Chandler around 20 minutes ago inviting him over so they could read through their scripts together and he was coming by later bringing some lunch for them too. Chandler. Since Friday she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. From the minute Monica stepped foot in Ross and Rachel's living room they instantly clicked and both of them knew it. Once the pizza had arrived they'd all had a great laugh and played some poker, resulting in Ross and Monica's competitive sides being released. She and Chandler hadn't left each others sides all night. It was as if they'd known each other for a lifetime.

Monica's thoughts were later interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up her driveway. The black BMW drove up around the fountain at the centre of Monica's driveway and pulled up outside the stone steps leading up to Monica's door. Monica made her way to the front door and opened it just it time to see Chandler climbing out the car, juggling his script and some bags she presumed held their lunch.

"Hope you like Chinese!" Chandler shouted as he locked his car.

"Yep, love it" Monica smiled but her gaze was elsewhere, on the opposite side of the gates at the bottom of her drive was a black van "Did they follow you here?"

"Who?" Chandler asked following Monica's gaze "Oh them. Yeah they followed me from my house, to the Chinese and then to here. Ever since Ross announced the movie on Saturday they've followed me everywhere"

"Me too. Come on let's go inside before they start taking pictures" Monica suggested.

"Yeah okay. One of the down sides to fame" He sighed.

"Yep, anyway come on before all this goes cold" Monica smiled as she led him inside and closed the door behind her.

"Look at us all dressed up for the big office party! By the way, what are we celebrating?" Monica asked as she continued to read the script.

"Oh, we had a lot of liquor left over from the Christmas party" Chandler replied. They were both sitting in Monica's living room, after eating their Chinese, going over the script.

"I think this is so cool because none of our friends are here and we can be a real couple. We don't have to hide"

"I know, I can do this" Chandler said as he followed the stage directions and grabbed Monica's hand.

"Ooh, and I can do this" Monica replied as she kissed him on the cheek. They both move closer together following what the script says to do.

"We can't do that" they both say in unison.

"You know Ross has really excelled himself in this movie" Monica pointed out as she put down her script.

"Definitely, I'm so glad he picked us to be the lead rolls" Chandler replied.

"Me too. I love movies likes this, you know friendship, romance and comedy all in one" Monica added "Anyway do you want a beer or something?"

"If you're having one" Chandler answered as Monica disappeared into the kitchen returning a few seconds later with a 6 pack of beers.

"Here you go" Monica said as she handed him one of the cans and opened one for herself.

"I never imagined you as a beer kinda girl" Chandler pointed out after taking a swig of his drink.

"I'm not really, I would have a scotch on the rocks with a twist but I can't be bothered to make myself one" Monica replied downing half her can in one gulp.

"Either way you get drunk so it doesn't really matter" Chandler added.

"Yeah, it's my favourite past time" Monica giggled.

"How is it your favourite past time when your only 23? You've only been allowed to drink for what? Just over 2 years?"

"Yeah, I turned 23 in April so just over 2 years" Monica laughed.

"Now see it would be acceptable for me because I'm 25 and have been able to drink for just over 4 years but you!" Chandler replied.

"Oh shut up!" Monica laughed as she hit his upper arm.

"Ow!" Chandler whined even though she hadn't hurt him.

"You wimp!" Monica giggled.

"I am not a wimp!" Chandler defended himself.

"If you say so" Monica laughed.

"Right!" Chandler shouted as he dived on top of Monica and proceeded to tickle her.

"No! Chandler... Stop..." Monica laughed between breaths.

"Never!" Chandler yelled.

"Chandler!" Monica laughed.

"Say I'm not a wimp!"

"Never!" Monica laughed impersonating Chandler.

"Well then I'll just have to keep tickling you!" Chandler replied.

"Fine! Fine! Chandler you aren't a wimp!" Monica admitted as Chandler finally climbed off her.

"Thank you" Chandler replied giving her a childish smirk "Anyway what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm not bothered. We could watch a movie of something?" Monica suggested.

"It's too nice outside to just sit around in the house" Chandler replied.

"We could go outside and take a dip in my pool"

"Okay, as long as you don't mind me swimming around in my boxers"

"I actually might have some swimming shorts for you upstairs. I always keep a spare pair for Joey in the summer" Monica said.

"Okay, as long as you washed them after Joe wore them"

"Of course I did! Now come on!" Monica replied as she pulled Chandler up off the couch and led him upstairs.

"Hey Chan! Look what I found!" Monica shouted as she walked onto the decking at the back of her mansion wearing a neon pink bikini "Tequila!"

"Awesome!" Chandler replied as he looked up from where he was sitting at the edge of Monica's pool wearing some swimming shorts Monica had found for him.

"I'll get us some glasses" Monica said as she walked back into the house returning a few minutes later with 2 glasses filled with Tequila. She walked off the decking and over the grass towards the pool, placing the glasses on a table.

"Your gardens gorgeous Mon" Chandler commented as he stood up and walked to where Monica had put the glasses down, helping himself to one of them and taking a drink.

"Thanks, it's lovely this time of the year" Monica replied.

"Definitely, so you coming in the pool?" Chandler asked.

"I'd rather just sit at the side" Monica replied.

"That is not happening while I'm here. Come on" Chandlers said as he grabbed Monica's hand and pulled her towards the edge of the pool.

"Chandler! I don't wanna!" Monica whined like a small child.

"Tough look!"

"You can't make me get in!" Monica challenged him as they reached the edge of the pool.

"Wanna bet!" Chandler replied as he scooped Monica up into his arms and prepared to jump in.

"Chandler! Put me down!" Monica shouted.

"To late!" Chandler replied as he jumped into the pool taking Monica with him. Chandler kept ahold of Monica even after he'd jumped in. They both resurfaced seconds later, now soaking wet.

"Oh you are so gunna pay for that!" Monica laughed as she splashed him.

After spending almost 2 hours in the pool Monica and Chandler sat outside while they dried off and drank more Tequila. It was now approaching 7 o'clock and both were now considerably drunk.

"Let's go back inside" Monica said as she struggled to stand up from her spot on an outdoor bed that sat on the decking in the shade.

"Yeah" Chandler replied as they both stumbled into the house and into Monica's living room "What's the time?"

"Almost 7, wow time flys when your getting drunk" Monica laughed as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Shit!" Chandler swore.

"What?" Monica asked as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter but I ain't gunna... I ain't gunna be able to drive home today"

"You can crash here if you want"

"Thanks" Chandler smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note...

Sorry For The Slow Updates Everyone But Heres Chapter 3 :) Please R&R xx

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

Chandler awoke the next morning in one of Monica's many guest bedrooms. He slowly sat up, realising the extent to his and Monica's day. He sighed, he hardly ever had a hangover. It wasn't very often that he went out and got pissed. He pushed himself up off the bed and pulled his shirt on over the top of his boxers before making his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where Monica was sitting on a stool at the island in the centre of the room.

"Morning" Chandler said making his presence known.

"Hey" Monica replied as she drank some more of her coffee "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah please. You got any aspirin?"

"Yup, so you got a hangover too" Monica giggled as she poured Chandler some coffee and got him some aspirin.

"Definitely" Chandler replied as Monica handed him the coffee and aspirin.

"So what you got planned for today?"

"Nothing, although I do plan on getting myself home today"

"You're welcome to come back over later on if you like"

"Yeah, I might. We still need to learn our lines"

"Yep, or Ross will be pissed at us" Monica laughed.

A few hours passed and Chandler decided to head home.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday" Chandler smiled.

"Me too, I hope after the movie we can still have this much fun and continue to hang out"

"I think we will. Anyway I better get going" Chandler said as they both stood up off the couch and headed for Monica's front door, passing a window where Monica stopped to peer out.

"Oh god" Monica muttered causing Chandler to turn and look out the window.

"Shit" He cursed "Looks like we'll be the centre of attention for a while"

"Yep" Monica said as they both watched the crowd of photographers huddled together outside Monica's gates.

"Right time to face the music" Chandler said as he headed towards the door.

"What are you going to say to them when they ask?"

"The truth. That we were practising our lines and it got late so I just crashed in your guest bedroom"

"That's not the in tire truth now is it?" Monica laughed.

"You really wanna tell them the whole truth?"

"Your story's fine" Monica laughed as Chandler kissed both her cheeks.

"Thanks" Chandler smiled.

"No problem. Anytime" Monica said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. She moved away and their eyes locked together. Chandler slowly leaned in and before either of them knew it they were locked in a passionate embrace. Their lips moved in sync with each other, as if they were made to be together. When the need for air became necessary they both pulled away. Monica immediately looked to the floor feeling her cheeks flush a bright shade of red.

"Bye" Chandler smiled as he reached for the door handle.

"Hmm..." Monica mumbled recovering from the kiss "Oh bye" She smiled back as Chandler walked out the door, closing it behind him.

The minute Chandler stepped out the house the cameras began to flash and reporters began to shout his name. He climbed into his car, ignoring all their questions, and drove down the drive and out the gates which shut behind him. The photographers surrounded the car making it impossible for him to drive.

He slowly wound down his window and shouted "If I answer one question could you please let me past?" He questioned. The photographers and reporters nodded before one stepped forward.

"Are you and Monica Geller romantically involved?" The young female asked.

"No we're not, just good friends. I've known her brother Ross for years" Chandler answered but deep down he honestly knew that they wouldn't be just friends for longer.

"Why did you stay the night then?" The reporter pushed.

"I said one question and you got it, so could you all please move before I call the cops" Chandler replied as the crowd of people moved out the way and he slowly pulled away driving towards his own home.

"Are Chandler Bing and Monica Geller secretly dating? The duo begin filming tomorrow on Monica's older brother, Ross' newest movie- Meant To Be. They co-star along side each other playing an average couple from New York and the journey they take throughout their relationship. Rumours were fuelled last week when Chandler stayed the night in Monica's million dollar mansion claiming that they were just friends. Throughout the rest of the week the duo have been spotted around Hollywood with their friends and have been spending a lot of time at Monica's mansion but both claim to just be practising their lines. Is there more to them than they are letting on to? We hope so! We think they'd look super cute together!"

Monica sighed as she listened intently to the latest news report on her and Chandler. Most of the report was true they had spent lots of time together over the past week but it was just to practise their lines, or talk to Rachel about clothing for the movie and to Phoebe and Mike about the soundtrack but that was it. Her mind wondered back to Tuesday morning when they had kissed. They hadn't spoke about it since then but Monica had noticed a change in Chandler, he always sat next to her when they were with their friends and would put his arm protectively around her and place kisses on top of her head. She could now see why everyone thought they were together. Did he want to be with her? Did she want to be with him?

~*~*~ (AUTHORS NOTE: Just Wanted To Say Quickly That From The Point Where Ross Says Action And They're Acting Out The Scene They Are In Character, Just To Let You Guys Know So You Don't Get Confused And I Don't Have To Keep Repeating That They Said The Lines In Character. Sorry!) ~*~*~

The first few days of filming flew by. Monica and Chandler still hadn't spoken about what had happened the previous week and both were now preparing for the first romance scene of the movie. The first few days had mostly been introducing the main characters and now the story was officially starting and they were set to film a make out scene.

"Mon, everyones ready when you are!" Rachel shouted as she walked into Monica's dressing room.

"One second!" Monica shouted back from the dressing room where she was changing into a summer dress.

"So are you excited for the scene?" Rachel asked.

"A bit" Monica replied honestly as she emerged from the dressing room.

"You look great just let me fix your hair" Rachel said as she lead Monica towards a mirror and began to tidy up her hair.

"You ready?" Chandler asked as he walked into Monica's dressing room wearing a simple blue shirt and some denim jeans.

"Yep" Monica replied as Rachel finished her hair and they all walked towards the set of their characters apartments.

"Okay, you know the lines right?" Ross asked as Monica, Chandler, Joey and another supporting actor- Claire, took their places on the set.

"Yep" Monica replied as she, Chandler and Joey stood in the hallway between the 2 apartments their characters lived in.

"Okay, whenever you're ready the 3 of you walk into the apartment" Ross shouted "And action!" He shouted as Chandler stepped forward opened the door and led them inside.

"Hey!" The blonde actor who played Lisa shouted as she stood up to greet them.

"Hey!" Chandler replied in his character of Matthew as he hugged Claire.

"Hi!" Joey greeted her in his character, Matt.

"You ate meat!" Claire shouted as she pointed at Joey "You had sex!" She shouted again as she looked towards where Monica and Chandler were standing.

"No we didn't!" Chandler shouted back.

"I know you didn't, I was talking about Courteney!" Claire replied as she looked towards Monica.

"Lisa, I did not have sex" Monica replied.

"This pregnancy is throwing me all off" Claire complained as she rubbed the fake baby belly she was wearing as her character was a surrogate for her half brother and his wife and was expecting triplets.

"All right, I'm gonna go say hi to the chick and the duck" Joey said as he walked towards the apartment door.

"Oh, me too!" Claire added.

"Why would you need to say hi to them, you've been feeding them for 4 days?" Joey asked as he eyed Claire.

"Oh right, maybe I'll just go home" Claire quickly mumbled as she and Joey exited the apartment.

"Well, we're certainly alone" Monica said as she fiddled with her dress.

"Yes! Good thing we have that, 'Not in New York' rule" Chandler replied.

"Right. Umm, listen since we're on that subject, I just wanted to tell you that, I was going through a really hard time in London, what with my brother getting married and that guy thinking I was David's mother…" Monica said.

"Right" Chandler interrupted.

"Well, anyway, I just—that night meant a lot to me, I guess I'm just trying to say thanks" Monica concluded.

"Oh. You know that night meant a lot to me too, and it wasn't because I was in a bad place or anything, it just meant a lot to me cause, you're really hot! Is that okay?"

"That's okay"

"And I'm cute too?"

"And you're cute too"

"Thank you!" Chandler said as he pulled Monica into a hug "All right, I gotta go unpack"

"Okay"

"Bye" Chandler said as he walked out the apartment closing the door behind him. Monica's goes to follow him out the door but stops herself. She walks away but turns back around when Chandler walks back in.

"I'm still on London time, does that count?" Chandler questioned as he stood in the doorway.

" Oh that counts!" Monica replied.

"Oh good!" Chandler sighed as he strode towards Monica and passionately kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"And scene! That was great guys!" Ross cheered "And we're right on track so you can all head home"

Everyone began to disperse as Ross announced an early finish but Monica and Chandler remained glued to the spot where they had previously kissed.

"Listen Mon, we need to talk..." Chandler said.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note...

Hey Guys So I Was Proof Reading This Before I Uploaded It And Guess What I Went And Did... That's Right I Accidentally Deleted It. I Was Rushing To Get This Up For You Guys So This Chapter Isn't Really Up There With The Previous 3 But I Got The Basic Story Line Down :) So Please R&R :D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"Okay, you wanna go back to my dressing room?" Monica asked.

"Yeah sure" Chandler replied as they both made their way down a corridor and towards Monica's dressing room.

"Mon! Chandler!" Rachel shouted causing Monica and Chandler to stop in their tracks.

"Hey Rach" Monica smiled.

"You coming back to mine and Ross'?" Rachel asked.

"We're gunna give it a miss today Rach" Chandler answered.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Rachel said as she walked away in search of Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Mike. Monica and Chandler remained in silence until they were back in the safety of her dressing room, behind closed doors.

"Listen Mon" Chandler began as he sat down on the sofa in the corner of Monica's dressing room, Monica taking a seat next to him "I really like you. And I know you like me too. I don't wanna have to kiss you everyday knowing that we're being forced to do it, I wanna do it cause we want too" he continued.

After a few minutes Monica still hadn't replied, just sat staring at her hands. Chandler could see her pink flushed cheeks through her raven hair that had fallen in front of her face. He slowly reached forward and tucked the loose strands behind her ear before placing 2 fingers under her chin and smashing his lips into hers.

The kiss was soft yet passionate enough to let the other know their true feelings. Their lips remained locked as Chandler slowly pulled Monica onto his lap, supporting her back with his arms.

"Mhmm" Monica moaned as she moved her hands up into his chestnut brown hair and slowly shuffling further onto his lap.

"You wanna come back to mine?" Chandler asked as he pulled away looking directly into her crystal, blue eyes.

Not able to form words Monica just simply nodded before climbing off his lap and making her way across the room to grab her purse.

"Chandler" Monica whispered as she turned around to find him standing at the door.

"Yeah Mon?" He asked.

"Thank you" She whispered before making her way towards him and kissing his lips softly.

"I'm not sure what for but your welcome" Chandler smiled as he led her out the door, across the car park and into his BMW.

10 minutes later they arrived back at Chandlers house. After driving through the black iron gates the driveway sloped down leading to the garage doors on the side of his house (the garage being more of a basement). The exterior of the house was completely white, the window frames and front door black. The garage doors opened, allowing Chandler to pull inside.

"Fancy" Monica giggled "Chan your house is gorgeous"

"Thanks I designed the whole thing myself a couple years ago and I just moved in a few months back" Chandler replied as he climbed out, rounded the car and opened Monica's door offering her his hand. She gladly excepted and allowed him to lead her upstairs into Chandlers open plan living, kitchen and dining area.

The top of the stairs emerged in the middle of Chandlers living room. The whole inside of the house reflecting the outside- white and black. To the left of the staircase was an identical flight leading upstairs to the 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Behind the staircases was a huge kitchen, the centre piece being a large island lined with barstools and further to the right a dining table for 8. Surrounding the back and sides of the house was a balcony overlooking the gorgeous scenery.

"Can I get you a drink?" Chandler asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um, yeah. Do you have any soda?" Monica asked.

"Sure" Chandler replied as he grabbed 2 cans out the fridge, handed one to Monica before taking a seat next to her on a barstool.

"This place is amazing. I think I like it more than my own house" Monica laughed after taking a large sip of her soda.

"Your house is more sophisticated than mine though" Chandler replied.

"Yours is more like a holiday home"

"So you want a tour upstairs?"

"Okay" Monica smiled as they both made their way up the second flight of stairs and onto the 3rd floor. To the left of the stairs was another flight leading up to the 4th and final floor. Directly in front of them were 2 doors, one leading to the first of 2 guest bedrooms and he second leading to the main bathroom. Behind the staircase was a 3rd door leading to the 2nd and final guest bedroom. At the back of the house was a slightly smaller balcony containing only a small outdoor love seat and a few deck chairs.

"Over there is one of the guest bedrooms and that's the main bathroom. Behind us is the final guest bedroom. Each bedroom has its own on suite too" Chandler explained.

"This place is so nice" Monica smiled as she gazed around "So where's your room?"

"Upstairs, come on" Chandler said as he led her up the final flight of stairs. They emerged in the middle of Chandlers light, blue room. 2 doors were at the top of the staircase that Monica presumed led into the wardrobe and master bathroom. As they moved around the staircase the rest of Chandlers room came into view. The back of the house was covered in windows reflecting the 2 previous floors. The front of the house was covered in smaller windows with white blinds hanging from them. Chandlers king size bed was slightly elevated on a platform along with 2 matching bed side tables. Finally pushed up against the stair railings was a blue love seat.

"Finally my favourite room" Chandler smiled as he moved to close the blinds before motioning for Monica to sit down next to him on the love seat.

"This room reflects your personality so much" Monica said as she took a seat next to Chandler.

"Your whole house reflects you though" Chandler replied.

"I suppose" Monica shrugged "You're cute" She giggled.

"And you're gorgeous" Chandler whispered as he crashed his lips into hers. They sat for a while on the love seat just making out until Monica began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

"You sure?" Chandler whispered as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Yep" Monica replied as Chandler slowly moved his arms to support her back as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Slowly Chandler stood up and walked them over to his bed, dropping her down before collapsing on top of her. Clothes were thrown into every corner of the room until Monica lay naked under an also naked Chandler.

"Chandler..." Monica whined as he continued to tease her placing kisses along her jaw line.

"We need a condom" Chandler groaned as he moved to climb off the bed but before he could Monica grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"I'm on the pill"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note...

Hey Guys Here's Another Chapter For You All Please R&R :) Also Thanks For All Your Reviews I Really Appreciate Them :D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

Monica awoke the following morning with Chandler's arms wrapped tightly around her, he was still peacefully sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. She glanced over Chandler's shoulder to the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table, it displayed 8:23. They both had to be on set by no later than 9:30 and she knew that that was highly unlikely. Today of all days. She sat up a little more before leaning down and kissing Chandler on the lips, after a few seconds she felt him kiss back and soon his eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful" Chandler said in a typical groggy, morning voice.

"Morning" Monica giggled at his compliment "Your morning voice is so sexy"

"Yeah?" Chandler asked as he sat up to face her, kissing her passionately.

"Mhmm" Monica moaned into his mouth. Chandler began to climb on top of her straddling her body with his legs but keeping their lips locked together "Wait Chan, we can't now..." She said in between the kisses before Chandler interrupted her by locking their lips once more "We'll be late" She finished as she wiggled out from underneath him and pulled the blanket from the bed around her body, before getting up.

"Mon" Chandler moaned as he watched her stand up "Stay. Please"

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow, you know just to wear until we get to the set?" Monica asked as she watched him pull on his boxers and make his way over to her.

"I might" Chandler replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before sucking on her neck.

"You're killing me here" Monica moaned.

"Is a Knicks hoody and some sweatpants okay?" Chandler asked.

"Fine thanks. Now come on"

"Where we going?" Chandler asked as he looked at her puzzled.

"In the shower. There's not enough time for us to take 2 separate showers and plus it saves water" Monica replied as Chandler returned to sucking her neck.

"They the only 2 reasons?"

"Those and the fact that you're turning me on right now"

"Hang on! Hang on! Pause!" He started "A gorgeous woman is offering me the chance to get in the shower with her and I'm questioning this why?"

"Come on" Monica giggled as they both disappeared into bathroom.

* * *

15 minutes later they both emerged from the bathroom, Monica had a towel wrapped tightly around her body and one holding her hair up while Chandler had one loosely tied around his waist.

"You want some coffee?" Chandler asked as Monica removed the towel from her head and began to dry her hair.

"Yeah please" Monica replied "And do you have those clothes you said I could borrow?"

"Yeah come on" Chandler said as he grabbed her hand leading her into the walk in wardrobe, "Here" He said as he reached into a draw, pulling out some black sweatpants and a grey, Knicks hoody and handed them to her.

"Thanks" Monica smiled as she watched him grab some more clothes out the draw and begin to change "I need to go find my underwear from yesterday" She added as she headed back out into Chandlers room.

"You're going to wear the same underwear you wore yesterday?" Chandler asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have nothing else to wear"

"Just go commando"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Well I can't say that I wouldn't" Chandler replied "Here just borrow some of my boxers and you can call Rachel or Phoebe to bring you some clean underwear"

"Thanks" Monica said as she followed Chandler back into the wardrobe and they both finished getting dressed.

* * *

"Here's your coffee" Chandler said as he handed Monica a mug.

"Thanks" Monica replied as she sipped her coffee "Oh and I was thinking cause we don't have work tomorrow I wondered if you wanted to come to mine tonight?"

"I'd love too" Chandler replied as he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips "I'm gunna go put some clothes in a duffle bag cause I don't fancy wearing your clothes tomorrow" He laughed.

"Okay and I need to call Rach" Monica replied as she stood up from her place on Chandlers couch and made her way into the kitchen where her Louis Vuitton bag and their 2 cans of soda still stood, "Oh and can you bring the clothes that belong to the set down when you're done?"

"Yeah sure" Chandler replied as he retreated back upstairs, coffee in hand. Monica rummaged through her bag, retrieving her phone and dialing Rachel's number.

"Hey Rach" Monica greeted her when she picked up.

"Hey Mon, you ready for today?" Rachel asked.

"Yep but can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I borrow some black underwear for today's scenes?"

"Yeah sure but don't you have any black underwear?"

"I do, but I don't know where they are. I think I lost them" Monica lied knowing that they were actually upstairs somewhere in Chandlers room.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" Rachel replied.

"See you in a bit" Monica said as she hung up the phone as Chandler came back downstairs.

"What'd she say?" Chandler asked as he handed Monica the pile of their clothes from yesterday and her underwear.

"Thanks and she said sure, but I lied to her about where my pair are" Monica replied as she stuffed the clothes into her bag and finished her coffee.

"What did you say?" Chandler asked.

"That I lost them"

"Sneaky" Chandler laughed "Right come on we better get going, don't wanna be late"

"Kay" Monica replied as they both grabbed their bags and walked downstairs into Chandlers garage and climbed into his BMW. Chandler threw his bag into the back seat before starting up the car, pushing a button on the wall- opening the garage door and driving up the driveway.

"They never give up do they?" Monica sighed as the cameras began to flash.

"It's probably cause they know you're with me" Chandler replied as be opened the gates and drove out, speeding down the road in an attempt to escape the paparazzi.

* * *

10 minutes later they arrived on set. The paparazzi had caught up to them and were now parked outside the studio entrance but both Monica and Chandler were out of sight.

"Looks like we're one of the first here" Monica commented as she climbed out the car, looking around at the almost empty car park. Apart from them there were a few more cars- presumably the crew as they didn't recognise any of them.

"I can't believe we actually got here on time" Chandler laughed as he linked his hand with Monica's and they walked across the car park and into the studio.

"I know" Monica giggled as they made their way towards his dressing room. Once their Chandler unlocked the door and walked to the corner collapsing on the leather barca lounger "I can't wait for tonight" She whispered as she dropped her bag on a small table in the corner before approaching Chandler.

"Me neither" Chandler replied as he pulled her onto his lap and proceeded to lock their lips together. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica's waist while she touched his cheeks affectionately. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but after the first few minutes the passion began to rise. Their tongues danced with the other, causing Monica to let out a soft, throaty moan. Both were smiling into the kiss, happy and content in the others arms.

"Hey Chan, have you seen..." Rachel trailed off as she entered Chandlers dressing room causing Monica and Chandler to separate "Monica"

"Hey Rach" Chandler smiled ignoring the weird look she was giving them.

"Hey, Mon I got the things you asked for and your first outfit is in your dressing room" Rachel said leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks" Monica replied "I'll see you in a bit" She said to Chandler as she placed a sweet kiss on his lips before getting up of his lap, grabbing her bag and joining Rachel at the door.

"Bye" Chandler smiled as Monica and Rachel left. Once they were down the corridor and out of Chandlers earshot Rachel began to squeal.

"You and Chandler!" Rachel said jumping up and down.

"Yep" Monica smiled as they reached her dressing room "Oh and I have the outfits from yesterday"

"Why?" Rachel asked as Monica produced hers and Chandlers outfits from the previous day.

"We sort of forgot to change" Monica replied.

"So... Come on spill!" Rachel said as she began to do Monica's hair and makeup.

"Spill what?" Phoebe asked as she entered the dressing room.

"Hey Pheebs" Monica smiled.

"Mon why are you wearing clothes that are way to big for you?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind that guess who I walked in on snogging the faces of each other?!" Rachel said.

"We weren't snogging the faces of each other!" Monica defended herself.

"Monica! Who was she with?" Phoebe asked.

"Chandler!" Rachel squealed.

"Oh my god! Your wearing his clothes aren't you?!" Phoebe shouted.

"Fine, yes they're Chandlers clothes. After the final scene yesterday we got talking and we ended up kissing. We went back to his, forgetting to change out of the clothes from the scene, and we ended up... you know what you get the idea. Anyway I had nothing to wear to set today so I had to wear some of Chandlers clothes and that's why I called you Rach asking for some underwear" Monica sighed.

"So who's underwear do you have on now?" Phoebe asked and got her answer when Monica lifted the rim of the Knicks sweater and a pair of Chandlers boxers came into view.

"Such a gentleman" Rachel said.

"So is he a good kisser?" Phoebe asked.

"Definitely" Monica smiled.

"Is he good in bed?" Rachel asked.

"That's between me and him" Monica smiled as she stood up grabbed the underwear Rachel had bought, removed the clothes for the first scene from the hanger and walked into the changing room.

"Spoil sport!" Phoebe wined.

"So are you 2 coming to mine and Ross' tonight for poker and pizza?" Rachel asked.

"Me and Mike are" Phoebe said "What time do you all finish here?"

"Not sure it depends how today's scenes go" Rachel replied "Anyway what about you Mon?"

"What?" Monica asked as she emerged from the dressing room holding Chandlers clothes in a neat pile.

"You coming to mine and Ross' tonight? You know Friday- poker and pizza" Rachel replied.

"I can't" Monica replied.

"Why?" Phoebe asked "We always play poker and have pizza on a Friday"

"Busy" Monica stated trying to avoid any further questions.

"You're going to Chandlers again aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"Not exactly. Anyway I'm going to go take these back, see you later" Monica said as she rushed out the room ignoring Rachel and Phoebes questions. She walked back down the corridor, stopping outside the door that red 'Chandler Bing'. She slowly knocked and proceeded to open the door, hoping he was alone "Hey" She said as she entered closing the door behind her.

"Hey" Chandler smiled as he turned around in his barca lounger so he was facing her.

"I bought your stuff back" Monica said as she held out the pile of clothes.

"Thanks" Chandler smiled as he watched her put the clothes down before returning to her previous spot on his lap "Did Rach ask questions?"

"Yep and Phoebe turned up while she was ranting so Phoebe knows too"

"And Joey. Apparently we were all over the news again this morning"

"What were they saying?"

"That they think we're together but they can't confirm it because neither of us has spoken to an interviewer yet"

"I wonder if Ross knows"

"He's totally gunna give me the whole 'Big Brother Speech' now isn't he?"

"Probably" Monica giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You wanna head down to set?" Chandler asked.

"In a minute" Monica said as she kissed him passionately, only separating when Phoebe entered.

"Well aren't you 2 the cutest?" Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks" Monica replied.

"Anyway Ross said we can start as soon as you're ready" Phoebe said.

"Okay, just give us a minute" Chandler replied as Phoebe nodded before leaving. The minute Phoebe left their lips were once again together, moving in sync.

"We have to go" Monica whispered when Chandler moved to her neck.

"One more minute" Chandler mumbled against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Come on" Monica said as she climbed off his lap, pulled him up and dragged him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note...

Sorry It Took So Long Guys But I Have 6 Weeks Off Now So Updates Will Be Quicker! Please R&R! :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"Where are they?" Ross questioned when Phoebe returned.

"Where's who?" Joey asked as he approached them with Claire, Zoe- who played Jennifer and Ewan- who played David.

"Monica and Chandler" Ross replied.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Claire asked.

"No why?" Ross asked.

"Monica and Chandler are all over it, apparently she stayed at his last night" Zoe added.

"It's true" Rachel said as she joined them.

"Seriously?" Ewan asked as Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all nodded.

"You all knew?" Ross asked.

"I walked in on them kissing this morning and then Pheebs came in while me and Mon were talking about it" Rachel said.

"I saw it on the news and asked Chandler this morning" Joey added.

"Hey" Monica smiled as she and Chandler walked up to them, their hands linked together.

"So it is true?" Claire smiled.

"Yep" Chandler replied as he sat down on the sofa in Courteney's and Jennifer's apartment, pulling Monica down with him "Right, come on enough of our love life what's the first scene?"

"Okay so you know how every few scenes are like an episode, today we're filming when Courteney and Matthew try to hide their relationship from their friends and hopefully up until Matt finds out and then next week will be Matt covering for them and everyone else finding out. So then next weekend we all travel to Vegas to film a few scenes there" Ross said.

"How long we in Vegas for?" Joey asked.

"Depends how long it takes us to film cause we're filming in Caesars Palace so they'll have to close for us to film" Ross replied "Anyway we'll discuss that more next week, we need to start filming now"

"Okay" Everyone said as they all dispersed and got into place for the scene.

"Wait Ross doesn't the bath scene come before this?" Joey asked.

"Yeah but Mon has to duck under the water and we can't do the other scenes if she's soaking wet. We'll probably film it last today" Ross replied as Joey nodded "Okay everyone. When you're ready Chandler and... Action!" Ross shouted.

"Okay, I gotta go to work" Chandler said as he stood up and leaned towards Monica, kissing her passionately while Claire and Zoe looked on in confusion. After they pulled away Chandlers face turns to one of shocked while Monica acts like she doesn't know what's happening. "And uh, Jen, glad to have you back" He said as he moved towards Zoe kissing her as well. "Lisa!" Chandler shouted as he kissed Claire as well "Always a pleasure" He smiled as he walked out the door of the apartment leaving Monica, Claire and Zoe staring at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Are we going to Ross and Rachel's then or not?" Chandler asked as he and Monica sat on his barca lounger during lunch.

"I'd rather go back to mine" Monica said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Then we'll go back to yours then" Chandler said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You 2 wanna start getting ready?" Rachel asked as she entered Chandlers dressing room.

"Yeah okay. I'll be back in a bit" Monica smiled as she followed Rachel out the room, leaving Chandler so he could get ready "How are we actually filming this cause you'll see the top half of my bikini above the water?" She asked.

"I got you a strapless bikini top and it's skin colour too, so it will be really hard to see especially with the bubbles" Rachel replied.

"Thanks, I really didn't fancy doing the scene topless" Monica laughed as they reached her dressing room and Rachel handed her the skin colour bikini.

"Why? Chandlers seen you naked hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't mind Chandler, the cast and crew I do though" Monica replied as she went into the changing room.

"You want a robe?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah please" Monica said as she walked out the changing room and began to adjust the bikini in the mirror.

"Mon you look fine. Chandler won't care what you look like" Rachel said as she handed her the robe.

"Thanks and I know, Chandlers already seen me in a bikini anyway" Monica replied as she pulled on the robe before allowing Rachel to tie her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

"Okay you're done" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going to see if Chandlers ready" Monica said as she walked out the door.

"Okay, good luck with the scene"

"Thanks" Monica shouted back as she ran down the corridor passing members of the cast and crew as she went "Hey" She said as she entered Chandlers dressing room where he was pulling a robe around himself.

"Hey, so how's the scene being done?" Chandler asked as he wrapped his arms around Monica's waist.

"Rach got me a strapless, skin coloured bikini, so you won't be able to see it under the water" Monica replied as she glanced at the clock on the wall "We better get going before Ross comes looking like he did after break this morning"

"I think we scarred him for life" Chandler laughed.

"I don't see why, we weren't exactly having sex or anything" Monica replied.

"My tongue was somewhat down your throat" Chandler laughed.

"He's just a wimp" Monica laughed "Come on" She said as they both walked back to the set.

* * *

"Thank god I didn't have to come and get you again" Ross sighed as Monica and Chandler approached him.

"Yeah well we didn't fancy listening to another one of your lectures" Chandler quipped sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyway are you 2 ready?" Ross asked.

"Yep, can we just get it over with" Monica replied as Ross led them into Chandlers and Joeys characters apartments and through the door into the bathroom where a bath filled with water and bubbles sat.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Ross asked as Monica and Chandler both took of their robes and handed them to Rachel who was standing nearby with Phoebe and Joey who was waiting for his que.

"Yep" Chandler replied as he climbed into the bathtub, offering Monica his hand for her to climb in too.

"Thanks" Monica smiled as they both sat down in the bath and Phoebe ran over to rearrange the bubbles.

"You know how Mon has to duck under the water are we doing it all in one or stopping so she can breathe?" Chandler asked.

"If Mon can't hold her breathe until Joey leaves then we'll do it in 2 separate parts" Ross replied "Now Mon listen if you need to breathe just come up and we can film the rest after you've taken a breath"

"Okay" Monica replied.

"Okay everyone and... Action!" Ross shouted.

"You look cute in bubbles" Monica smiled as she sipped her champagne.

"Ehh, you're just liquored up" Chandler replied as he moved in to kiss her but is interrupting by someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, it's me! I'm coming in!" Joey shouted off camera while Monica ducked under the water.

"I've had a very long, hard day" Chandler sighed when Joey had entered.

"Ahh, I'm gonna go get some chicken. Want some?" Joey asked.

"Ahh, no thanks. No chicken, bye-bye then" Chandler shouted in a panick.

"Okay" Joey replied and turned to leave but stopped and turned back around "You sure? Some extra crispy? Dirty rice? Beans?"

"For the last time no! Get out! Get out, Matt!" Chandler shouted.

"All right!" Joey yelled as he slammed the door shut and Monica resurfaced and starts to cough.

"Cut!" Ross shouted "Mon are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me a minute" Monica replied as she continued to cough "Can you get me some water?"

"Yeah sure. Rach! Can you get Mon some water!?" Ross shouted.

"Sure, one second!" Rachel shouted as she ran off returning a few minutes later with a bottle of water "Here you go Mon" She said as she handed the bottle to Monica.

"You okay?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine now" Monica smiled.

"Okay you ready to continue?" Ross asked as Monica handed the bottle of water back to Rachel and she walked off.

"Yep" Monica replied.

"Okay, Joe if you slam the door again and then Mon you come back up for air!" Ross shouted as Joey took his place by the door and Monica ducked back under the water "Action" Joey slammed the door again and Monica resurfaced.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, he wouldn't leave. He kept asking me about chicken" Chandler said.

"Chicken? I could eat some chicken" Monica replied.

"Hey Matt!" Chandler shouted as Monica ducked back under the water and Joey re-entered "Yeah, can I get a 3-piece, some cole slaw, some beans, and a Coke-" Chandler started but is interrupted by Monica kicking him under the water "-Diet coke" Chandler corrected himself as Joey nodded again and left.

"Okay! That was great!" Ross shouted as Monica resurfaced.

"You okay?" Chandler whispered as he offered her his hand to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Monica replied as they both climbed out the bath and took the towels Rachel was holding out for them.

"Okay everyone that's it for this week! See you all on Monday!" Ross shouted.

"Are you 2 coming ours tonight then or not?" Rachel asked as Monica and Chandler wrapped the towels around them.

"We're gunna give it a miss this week Rach" Chandler replied.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow though?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, come to mine and I'll cook" Monica said "Bring your swimming costumes"

"Okay I'll let everyone know tonight" Rachel said as she walked away.

"You cold?" Chandler asked noticing Monica shivering.

"A bit" Monica replied as she pulled the towel tighter around her.

"Come here" Chandler said as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks" Monica smiled as they walked back to their dressing rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note...

Another Chapter For You All Hope You Enjoy Its Basically A Whole Chapter Of Just Mondler Mush And Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?" Monica sighed as Chandler pulled off the car park and a crowd of photographers came into view. They'd both gone back to her dressing room first so she could get her bag and then they'd made their way to Chandlers after realising Monica had no clothes to wear home. Monica had mostly dried her hair with a towel and had tied it up on top of her head. They'd made their way to Chandlers car to find it almost empty again and now they were on their way to her house.

"They don't give up do they?" Chandler replied as he drove down the road trying to escape the cameras. They arrived back at Monica's within 10 minutes but the paparazzi had somehow kept up with them. They drove through the gates, ignoring the millions of questions the crowd of people at the gates were asking and drove straight up her driveway.

"Finally" Monica sighed as they climbed out the car and the cameras started to flash, they both grabbed their stuff out the back and walked straight inside "I'm gunna go change" She said as she threw her bag down on the sofa.

"Let me help you" Chandler smiled seductively before walking towards her and pushing his lips against hers.

"Come on" Monica said as she pulled away from him, grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Monica's bedroom was at the back of the house with 1 guest bedroom and the other 3 bedrooms were at the front of the house. Before they reached her bedroom door Chandler locked their lips together again causing them to fall clumsily towards the wall. Monica became sandwiched between Chandler and the wall, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck while his were wrapped tightly around her- his fingers gripping her hips. Chandler licked her bottom lip and she happily parted them, both of them letting out a moan as his tongue dove into her mouth, tasting the soda she had previously drank in the car.

"We're not gunna make it to the bedroom at this rate" Monica whispered as Chandlers lips latched onto her neck and began to suck at the piece of skin he knew drove her crazy.

"The end result is the same either way" Chandler smirked against her neck as they both edged towards her bedroom door which was only a few metres away. Monica moved her hand from around his neck and grabbed the door handle, pushing the door open causing them both to fall through and into her light purple bedroom.

Both collapsed onto her bed and began to remove their clothes, throwing them onto the floor at the foot of her bed. Once both were clear of their clothes Chandler moved towards her lightly pushing her back against the bed and moving to straddle her body. She could feel him against her stomach as he towered over her and leaned into kiss her lips softly, no longer rushing, taking their time to enjoy the moment. Monica began to grow impatient and he could feel her squirming beneath her.

"Please Chandler" She begged as her breathing became unsteady.

"Please what?" Chandler whispered as he continued to tease her.

"Please just fuck me" Monica replied and those were the last coherent words she spoke that night as Chandler slowly entered her.

* * *

Chandler awoke first the following morning with Monica sleeping peacefully in his arms. He glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table taking in the small numbers it displayed- 9:30. Good job they didn't have to go to work that day Chandler chuckled to himself as he looked around the room, now able to take in the surroundings of Monica's bedroom. The light purple walls contrasted perfectly with the white wooden floors and the white sheets that lay sprawled across the king-sized bed covering his bottom half and most of Monica's petit body. The door was to the left of the bed while on the right side was a door leading out onto the balcony. Directly in front of them were 2 doors which he presumed were the bathroom and wardrobe. A small, white armchair sat in one corner of the room while in another was a wooden chest of drawers that were made out the same wood as the floor and both bedside tables. A purple matching rug that was covered in their clothes from yesterday, covered most of the floor at the foot of the bed. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and balcony door lighting up the room.

Sleep was just about to overthrow him once more until Monica began to stir in his arms. Chandler smiled down at her as her eyelids flickered but remained closed.

"Morning babe" Chandler whispered into her hair as a smile spread across her face at him calling her 'babe'.

"Morning" Monica replied still not opening her eyes, seeing this Chandler bent down and kissed both of her eyelids causing her to open them immediately.

"I can't believe you were considering not showing me those gorgeous eyes" Chandler chuckled as Monica smiled at his compliment, her cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink.

"You're such a flatterer" Monica giggled as she shuffled upwards so they were face to face.

"I don't hear you complaining" Chandler replied as he kissed her lips softly.

"Mmm" Monica sighed against his lips just as the phone began to ring, Monica sighed, pulled away, rolled out of his arms and grabbed the phone from the bedside table "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Mon, it's me" Ross said.

"Hey Ross, what's up?" Monica yawned as Chandler moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Rach asked me to call- she said what time shall we come over to yours?" Ross asked but Monica wasn't listening as Chandler was kissing her neck "Mon? Mon?! You still there?" He shouted.

"Hm? What? Sorry, Chandler just woke up" Monica lied.

"Liar, liar" Chandler smirked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Ross can you give me one minute while I pound on Chandler?" Monica asked turning to smirk at Chandler.

"What? Mon! Wait can't you just answer the question and I'll leave you be?" Ross asked.

"This can't wait" Monica replied as she moved the phone from her ear and slowly leaned forward capturing Chandlers lips with her own.

"Mon! Monica! Chandler!" Ross shouted as Monica let out a soft moan.

"One minute" Monica whispered to Chandler as she put the phone back to her ear "Say 1 o'clock?"

"We'll be there. Want us to let everyone else know?" Ross asked.

"Whatever" Monica replied as she hung up and threw the phone onto the bedside table not even bothering to put it back on the receiver before turning back to Chandler "Where were we?" She smiled.

"Right about here" Chandler replied as he pulled the blanket over the top of them before locking their lips together.

* * *

"What are we having babe?" Chandler asked as he entered the kitchen wearing some swimming shorts.

"Lasagne and salad" Monica replied as she stood at the counter cutting some lettuce wearing a short, summer dress with her bikini underneath.

"Do you need any help?" Chandler asked.

"No it's fine" Monica smiled as she heard him move across the kitchen towards her before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sure?" Chandler asked as the buzzer rang letting them know someone was here.

"Yep, but you can go let everyone in" Monica replied.

"Kay" Chandler replied as he walked out the kitchen and through the house until he reached the front door. He opened it to find Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey climbing out the car and a mass of photographers clicking away.

"Have they been there all night?" Ross asked who was also wearing swimming shorts and a t-shirt along with Joey. Rachel was wearing a floral maxi dress while Phoebe had on a pair of shorts and a vest top.

"Yep, followed us back from set yesterday" Chandler said as they all walked into the house.

"Where's Mon?" Rachel asked as she set down her bag.

"Kitchen" Chandler replied as they all made their way towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mon" Phoebe said as they entered to find Monica still standing at counter.

"Hey guys" Monica smiled.

"So what we eating?" Joey asked as he stripped of his top and shoes along with Ross.

"My infamous lasagne" Monica laughed as they all made their way outside.

"Yes!" Joey cheered.

"Okay so it won't be long now so don't bother getting wet" Monica said as she returned to the kitchen.

"So Chandler how's things?" Rachel asked "You know like with you and Mon?"

"Great" Chandler replied.

"That's all you're giving us?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep" Chandler replied.

"Lets go try Mon" Rachel said as she and Phoebe walked back in the house.

"So are you 2 official now?" Ross asked.

"That's the first thing you ask him!? What happened to how's the sex?" Joey stated.

"I really don't wanna know about my little sisters sex life" Ross replied.

"Come on Ross! You're so boring! So Chan, spill" Joey said.

"It's good" Chandler replied "Mon's really amazing"

"Nice!" Joey winked.

"Ew! Joe!" Ross squealed.

"Not in that way she's just an amazing person" Chandler replied.

"You 3 coming?" Monica shouted from the outdoor table where she was putting down some plates.

"Yep" Ross said as he ran to help carry some things out.

"She's good in bed, isn't she?" Joey questioned.

"Amazing" Chandler smiled as they joined everyone at the table.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating and were now lounging around by the pool. Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen tiding up.

"You didn't have to help you know" Monica said as she put the final plate away and turned to Chandler who was leaning against the counter.

"I know, I wanted to though" Chandler replied as they both walked out onto the decking where Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey were lying on deck chairs next to the pool.

"Thanks anyway" Monica smiled as Joey stood up and made his way towards the pool.

"Who's coming in?" Joey shouted as he looked around at everyone.

"I will!" Phoebe said as she jumped up and removed her shorts and vest top revealing a floral bikini.

"Me too" Ross said as he stood up.

"Don't you wanna let your food go down?" Monica asked as she removed her dress and lay down on a chair next to Rachel.

"Come on Mon, you're so boring" Chandler said as he pulled her back up off the chair and dragged her towards the pool where Joey, Ross and Phoebe were now splashing around.

"I swear to god Chandler if you jump in with me again I will kill you!" Monica shouted as they edged closer to the pool.

"Come on" Chandler replied as they stood at the edge of the pool.

"I don't wanna!" Monica whined.

"Please" Chandler begged but without warning he jumped into the pool dragging Monica in with him.

"Chandler!" Monica shouted as she resurfaced to find Rachel now at the edge of the pool climbing in while Ross, Phoebe and Joey continued to laugh at them.

"Sup babe?" Chandler laughed as he resurfaced and Monica began to splash him.

"Aren't they cute?" Phoebe laughed.

"Okay Mon, I'm sorry" Chandler apologised as he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him under the water. She stood laughing with everyone else until Chandler resurfaced and pulled her down with him. Before Monica had chance to react Chandlers lips were locked with hers under the water. Her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck while he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. After a few seconds they resurfaced, lips still locked together, holding on tightly to each other.

* * *

"Come on Mon, you never finished telling us earlier!" Rachel begged as she, Monica and Phoebe sat around the deck later that day while Chandler, Joey and Ross remained in the pool betting on who could swim from one side to the other the fastest.

"I did!" Monica replied.

"You didn't!" Phoebe said "Come on just spill!"

"Fine! What do you want to know?" Monica asked.

"Is he good in bed?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing" Monica smiled.

"Looks like it with that hickey on you neck" Phoebe laughed as Monica looked away blushing, covering her neck with one of her hands.

"Shut up!" Monica replied.

"Mon!" Chandler shouted from the pool.

"Yeah?" Monica asked as she stood up and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Who so you think would win in a race? Me, Ross or Joey?" Chandler asked peering up at her like a small child.

"Definitely not Ross" Monica laughed.

"Hey!" Ross shouted.

"So me or Joey?" Chandler asked.

"I've never seen you run so I can't judge" Monica replied.

"You're gunna see me run now while I chase you for not saying me" Chandler said as he pulled himself out the pool and edged towards Monica who was slowly beginning to back away.

"No! Chandler, please!" Monica begged as she turned around and began to run back towards the house, Chandler behind her "Chandler!" She screamed as Chandler grabbed she by the waist and pushed her down onto the outdoor bed, falling on top of her.

"Now as a punishment-" Chandler started but was interrupted by Monica leaning up and kissing his lips softly after a few seconds she pulled away smiling innocently at him "And you're forgiven" He smiled pushing his lips against hers again.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone Another Chapter For You Guys! I Go On Holiday On Saturday So I Will Update Friday Night And Then Again On The Following Saturday/Sunday When I Get Back :) A Big Lobster Storyline Is In This And Will Follow On In The Rest Of The Fanfic So Go Ahead And Read And Please R&R! :D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

The following week went by quickly and they'd concluded the scenes where everybody finds out about Matthew and Courteney. It was now Saturday and the cast and crew were heading to Vegas to film scenes in Caesars Palace.

Monica was packing her suitcase when her phone began to ring.

"Hello Monica speaking?" She answered.

"Hey babe" Chandler said down the phone.

"Hey" Monica smiled.

"Are you nearly ready cause I'm just about to leave now?"

"Almost, I'm just trying to zip up my suitcase"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up so we can head to the airport"

"Okay. See you in a bit"

"Bye" Chandler said before they both hung up.

* * *

Chandler was driving to Monica's house so they could make their way there together. A car was set to pick them up from Monica's house at 10:30 so they could be and the airport and ready to take off by 12.

Monica finally zipped up her suitcase and began to drag it down the stairs, setting it down at the door. She hurried around searching for her purse, finally finding it in the kitchen. By this time Chandler had arrived and was making his way up Monica's drive way. Monica heard the buzzer go off and rushed to open the garage door for Chandler.

She stepped outside and smiled when she saw Chandler leaning against the side of his car waiting for her.

"Hey" She smiled as she opened the garage door.

"Bout time" Chandler quipped sarcastically as he climbed back into his car and pulled it into the garage alongside Monica's Porsche. He grabbed his suitcase out the trunk before dragging it towards the door on the side of Monica's house which led into the kitchen. He pulled it through the house and found Monica pulling on his grey Knicks hoodie she had stolen "Hey! That's mine!" He accused.

"Mine now" Monica giggled as he moved towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you last night" Chandler sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Me too" Monica muttered as the buzzer went off again.

"Come on" Chandler said "Don't wanna be late"

* * *

They pulled up at the airport to find a crowd of photographers being held back by security. The driver climbed out and proceeded to retrieve their bags before 2 security men slid open the door and helped them out. The cameras began to flash and questions were being shouted from all directions as they made their way through the crowd, still hand in hand.

"Move out the way!" One of security guards shouted as he carried Chandlers bag and the other carried Monica's. They reached the sliding doors of the airport within a few seconds.

"Thanks" Chandler said as he retrieved his bag from the security guard and Monica retrieved hers. The guards nodded and returned to the chaos beyond the sliding doors.

"I didn't think it would be that bad" Monica said as they made their way through the airport clinging onto each other as they passed onlookers.

* * *

After checking in at the front desk and signing a few autographs they were led towards a separate part of the airport and through a door to find the Ross, Rachel, Joey, Claire, Zoe, Ewan and Phoebe who had persuaded Ross to let her go with them as Mike was away on tour.

"Hey everyone" Chandler said as he greeted them.

"Hey" Ross replied "Is that everyone now?"

"Yep" Phoebe said as she wrote something down on a clipboard before collapsing onto a couch next to Joey.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya" Joey said while acting his scene "I'm sorry man"

"No-no, that's okay, apparently there's a new policy where we don't have to share everything with everybody" Chandler replied.

"I knew you weren't okay with that" Monica shouted.

"So you're a gladiator! Wow!" Claire said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Courteney had lunch with Richard" Claire replied.

"Simmons?" Joey asked.

"No! But that would've been so cool!" Claire said.

"No! Her boyfriend Richard!" Chandler shouted.

"It meant nothing! Okay? After all this time, how can you not trust me?" Monica yelled.

"When you go lunching with hunky moustache men and don't tell me about it!" Chandler replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've told you" Monica sighed.

"Thanks" Chandler smiled as he pulled Monica into a hug.

"Aww, there we go" Joey smiled.

"I love Vegas!" Claire cheered.

"I promise you, next time I will absolutely tell you" Monica said.

"Next time?" Chandler asked as he pushed Monica away slightly to hard nearly making her fall over causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Cut!" Ross shouted.

"Sorry Mon" Chandler laughed "Sorry Ross!"

"No problem" Ross replied "Chandler go from your next time line! And... Action!"

"Next time?" Chandler asked again as he pushed Monica away slightly.

"Ooh, so close" Joey said.

"There's not gonna be a next time! You can't ever see him again!" Chandler shouted.

"I can't see him? I mean, you can't tell me what to do!" Monica yelled.

"That's so funny, because I think I just did!" Chandler quipped sarcastically.

"Oh y'know what? If you're gonna be acting like this all night, I really, I don't even want to be around you" Monica shouted.

"Fine with me!" Chandler replied.

"Fine! Happy Anniversary!" Monica shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys! Please! Come on! Come on! This is obviously just a big misunderstanding" Joey said.

"No it is not!" Monica replied as she turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Chandler asked also turning to face him.

"Hey, don't look at me! I just work here!" Joey replied as he walked away Claire close behind him.

"And scene!" Ross shouted "That's great guys and I think we're done for today cause they're gunna open in an hour so go enjoy yourselves"

"I don't like fighting" Monica pouted as she and Chandler made their way towards an elevator.

"Me neither" Chandler replied as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside, the doors closing behind them. As soon as they were out of sight their lips were locked together. Monica's arms rested on Chandlers shoulders as Chandler moved his hands over Monica's bum gently squeezing her cheeks before slowly lifting her up onto the hand rail that was attached to the wall.

"Mhmm" Monica moaned as she steadied herself on the rail.

"We should really stop or we're gunna have a little situation on our hands" Chandler mumbled against her neck just as the doors slid open revealing a long corridor "We're so lucky no one was there" He chuckled.

"Yep, now come on" Monica lauded as she slipped her hand into his and they both made their way towards their room.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Chandler asked as he sat up in bed watching Monica as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes, come on we said we'd meet everyone for dinner" Monica replied as she stopped at the door to turn and face him.

"You realise there'll be paparazzi everywhere don't you?"

"Yeah, but they won't be allowed in the restaurant. Now come in the shower with me?"

"Coming!" Chandler smiled as he jumped out the bed and towards Monica.

* * *

"Hey guys" Chandler greeted Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey as he and Monica walked through a set of double doors separating them from the rest of the restaurant. Everyone was dressed smartly Chandler, Ross and Joey were each wearing a designer suit, Monica wore a strapless, red dress that stopped at her knees, Phoebe wore a floor length, blue dress and Rachel wore a black, knee length dress with a black, leather jacket.

"Hey, where've you 2 been?" Ross asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rachel teased as Monica and Chandler took their seats.

"On second thoughts never mind" Ross corrected himself.

"So what are we all having?" Joey asked as he glanced intently at the menu.

* * *

"Guys, can I have your attention" Ross said as he looked around the table.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Is it the movie?" Monica asked slightly panicked but calmed down as soon as she felt Chandlers touch on her thigh under the table.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with the movie and everything's perfect" Ross smiled as he turned to face Rachel.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Rachel questioned.

"That really depends on your answer to my question" Ross replied "Rach-" He began as he got down off his chair and got down on one knee in front of Rachel "We've been together for almost 4 years now and I love you so much. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. As Phoebe would say- you're my lobster and I wouldn't want it any other way" He reached into his pocket pulling out a black ring box, by this point Rachel, Monica and Phoebe were all in tears and Chandler and Joey were smiling widely "Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Ross! Yes, I'll marry you!" Rachel sobbed as Ross smiled happily as he opened the box and slid the diamond ring onto Rachel's finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Guys! Congratulations!" Phoebe cheered as everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple.

* * *

After another hour or so of celebrating the gang decided to head back to the hotel to celebrate some more after being refused anymore alcohol by the restaurant which everyone thought was weird considering it was Vegas. They made their way outside the restaurant grateful for there being no paparazzi. The wind began to pick up and Monica began to shiver.

"Are you cold Mon?" Chandler asked "Here have my jacket" He continued as he removed his suit jacket and placed it on Monica's shoulders.

"Thanks" Monica smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before clasping their hands together and following the others back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

Authors Note...

Okay So I Have To Admit To You Guys That This Chapter Is Really Lazy On My Behalf Over Half The Chapter Is Basically Just Scenes From The Show. Overall This Chapter Is Just A Filler But I Do Like The Ending So Go Ahead And Read! By The Way I Go On Holiday Tomorrow (27th July) And Won't Be Back Till The Following Saturday (3rd August) So No Updates Till Then Sorry :(

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Dude!" Joey shouted as he walked out his characters apartment and saw Chandler running towards the door of apartment 20.

"I can't talk to you now, I gotta find Courteney!" Chandler replied as he went to open the door.

"She's gone"

"What?"

"She's gone. She had a bag and she left" Joey repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Chandler asked.

"She was all crying. She said you guys want different things, and that and that she needed time to think"

"Well why didn't you stop her?! Why didn't you just tell her it was a plan?!" Chandler cried.

"I did! I told her everything, Matthew! But she wouldn't believe me"

"Well, where did she go?" Chandler asked.

"To her parent's I think and she said you shouldn't call her. But if I were you I would"

"I can't believe I ruined this"

"I am so sorry man" Joey sighed as Chandler turned to face the door of the apartment, slowly opening the door and stepping inside to find the place covered in candles and Monica standing in the middle of the living room.

"You wanted it to be a surprise" Monica cried as Chandler turned back to Joey who smiled and closed the door leaving them alone.

"Oh my God" Chandler cried as he approached Monica who waited until they were face to face before getting down on one knee.

"Matthew. In all my life… I never thought I would be so lucky" Monica started as she began to cry "As to…fall in love with my best…my best… There's a reason why girls don't do this!"

"Okay!" Chandler said as he joined her on the floor "Okay! Okay! Oh God, I thought… I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way" Chandler finished as he reached into his pocked and pulled out the box containing the ring and slowly moving to open it "Courteney, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Monica cried as Chandler slid the ring on her finger and they lean in and hug before kissing passionately "I knew you were likely to take a wife!" She cried as they hugged again.

"Can we come it yet?! We're dying out here!" Joey yelled through the door.

"Come in! Come in!" Monica shouted as Joey, Claire and Zoe burst Through the door "We're engaged!" She cheered as everyone gathered into a hug.

"Ohhh, this is the least jealous I've ever been!" Zoe laughed.

"Oh no wait no, this is wrong! David isn't here!" Claire realised.

"Oh…" Monica sighed.

"Oh hell, he's done this three times! He knows what its about!" Zoe said.

"Yeah!" Joey replied as they all returned to the hug.

* * *

"Let us begin. Dearly beloved..." A Rabbi started as Joey burst through the door.

"That's my line!" Joey shouted as he ran up the aisle, moving to stand next to the Rabbi "I can take it from here, thanks" He said as the Rabbi walked away "Dearly beloved, I'm sorry I'm a little late. You may be confused by this now, but you won't be Memorial Day weekend 2002. Well, let's get started before the groom takes off again. Huh? We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. I've known Courteney and Matthew for a long time, and I can not imagine two people more perfect for each other. And now, as I've left my notes in my dressing room, we shall proceed to the vows. Courteney?" He asks as Monica turned to Zoe and takes the piece of paper with her vows written on.

"He took off?" Monica whispered.

"Go on! Go on!" Zoe whispered as Monica turned back to Chandler.

"Matthew, for so long I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don't want to. You go!" Monica smiled.

"Matthew?" Joey asked as Ewan leaned towards Chandler to give him the piece of paper with the vows written on.

"No, that's okay" Chandler said as Ewan nodded "Courteney, I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realised how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure?" He asked as he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"You may not kiss the bride. So, I guess by the powers vested in me by the state of New York and the Internet guys, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oh wait! Do you take each other?" Joey asked.

"I do" Chandler smiled.

"I do" Monica nodded.

"Yeah you do!" Joey cheered.

"Rings?" Ewan asked.

"Aw crap! Okay—uh, let's do the rings" Joey said as Chandler and Monica both take the rings Ewan and Zoe are holding out for them and proceeded to place them on the others finger.

"We good? Yeah? Good?" Joey asked as he looked around as everyone nodded "Once again, I pronounce you husband and wife" He said "Now kiss her again" He continued as Chandler leaned in once more and kissed Monica passionately as all the guests began to applaud.

"I love you. And I know about the baby" Chandler whispered.

"What baby?" Monica asked.

"Our baby" Chandler replied.

"We have a baby?" Monica asked.

"Phoebe found your pregnancy test in the trash" Chandler stated.

"I didn't take a pregnancy test"

"Then…who did?"

"Oh and they're gonna have a baby" Claire sighed.

"Uh-huh" Zoe mumbled.

* * *

"Oh good God! If you want a baby so bad just go steal it!" Monica shouted as she approached Chandler in the hospital "What is going on with you? Since when are you so crazy about babies?"

"I'm not crazy about babies. I'm crazy about us" Chandler smiled.

"What?" Monica questioned.

"Look, we've always talked about having babies someday. I'm not saying it has to be right now, but I'm starting to think that we can handle it. We're good. We're really good" Chandler replied.

"We are pretty good" Monica smiled.

"But nothing has to happen until your ready" Chandler assured her.

"Well maybe I'm ready now. I mean, it's a little scary, but maybe it's right" Monica replied.

"What?! It's not right! We're not ready to have a kid now!" Chandler panicked.

"What?!" Monica asked.

"I'm kidding. This is going to be fun" Chandler smirked.

"So we're gonna try? I mean, are we trying?" Monica asked.

"We're trying to get pregnant" Chandler smiled as they started to kiss rather passionately "Y'know I'm not really comfortable doing this in front of the babies. So, when do you want to start trying?"

"Okay, hold on a sec"

"Period math?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Well, we could start trying. Now"

"Right here?"

"No, not here. Maybe here"

"Wait a minute, it's perfect. We got a lot of time to kill and we're in a building that's full of beds!"

"And it's so clean!" Monica said as they ran off in search of a bed.

* * *

"It is not okay that I'm aroused by this now" Chandler sighed as he put down a plastic cup on the coffee table in front of him just as the phone rings "Hello? Oh hi, Doctor Connelly - No, she's not here but, you know, I can tell her. Should I be sitting down for this? - Oh - Well, so what does that mean? - Ok. Ok, thank you. Thanks" He puts down the phone just as Monica walks in.

"Hey sweetie" Monica smiled.

"Doctor Connelly just called" Chandler sighed as he moved to stand in front of her.

"With good news? Of course it is not good news, you just said (deadpan) Doctor Connelly just called. If it was good news you would have said (excitedly) Doctor Connelly just called! But so what is it? Is there a problem, uh? Is there a problem with me or with you?"

"Actually it's both of us"

"What?"

"Apparently my sperm have low motility and you have an inhospitable environment"

"Oh... what does that mean?"

It means that my guys won't get off their barcaloungers and you have a uterus that is prepared to kill the ones that do. It means..."

"Matthew?"

"It means that we can keep trying, but there's a good chance this may never happen for us" Chandler sighed.

"Oh my God!" Monica cried.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Monica sobbed as Chandler embraced her in a hug.

"Well, we're gonna... we're gonna figure this out"

"I know" Monica cried as they continued to hug.

The filming of Ross' movie was slowly coming to an end with only a years worth of the characters lives left to film, which would take 2 weeks at most. The movie had been in filming for almost 4 months now and Chandler and Monica continued to grow closer. Ross and Rachel were waiting till after the premiere of the movie- set for May 6th to have their wedding which would- if everything went according to plan, happen in August.

Christmas was only a mere month away and the shopping had already begun for everyone. Thanksgiving had been and gone along with Halloween and the realise of many horror films.

"That's great everyone!" Ross shouted "And that's it for this week! Only a few more weeks work and we should be done and ready for the editing team to take over!"

"I'm gunna miss filming" Monica said as she slowly wiped the tears from her face which she had faked in the previous scene.

"Me too" Chandler said as he used his thumb to knock away a few stray tears from her cheek.

"Mine or yours?" Monica asked.

"Yours, it's closer" Chandler replied as they walked away towards their dressing rooms.

* * *

"You're so amazing" Monica smiled as she played with the fingers on Chandlers right hand as they both lay content in her bed, his arms were wrapped around her from behind and her head lay comfortably on his chest looking up at him every now and then, every time finding him gazing at her happily.

"So are you" Chandler replied "I love you" He whispered.

"What?" Monica questioned turning in his arms so they were face to face.

"I love you" Chandler repeated "I'm in love with you Monica"

"I love you too" Monica whispered as the tears that brimmed her eyes threatened to fall.

"I have for a while" Chandler whispered "I just- I couldn't find the right way to tell you"

"I think I realised our relationship was serious when we went to Vegas but I think I fell when we were doing the-"

"Wedding scene" Chandler whispered with her.

"Yeah" Monica replied as she leaned forward placing her lips on his, soft and lovingly.

* * *

And I'll Bid You Farewell With That :) Aww I Went All Mushy On You! Anyway Enjoy Your Week Guys And I'll Talk To You All When I Get Back :D


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note...

Another Really Lazy Chapter But The Bit In The Middle Where It's Just Mon And Chan Will Lead Up To Something And A Big Thanks To My Girl Amber Who Helped Me Come Up With The Story Line :) Thanks Babe :D Anyway Thanks For All Your Reviews And A Chapter In The Near Future Will Contain All Your Names Thanking You Anyway Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"I was laughing" Monica said as she patted him on the knee.

"Out loud?" Chandler asked.

"Well I didn't want everyone to think I was stupid"

"So how are you doing?"

"My mother's driving me crazy, but David is getting married. I'm happy" Monica smiled as a drunk man approached them "I'm not going to let anything spoil that"

"I just want to say that David is a wonderful young man" The drunk man said.

"Well, thanks, we like him" Monica smiled.

"My god! You must have been a teenage when you had him!" The drunk man finished before walking away.

* * *

"The guy was hammered, okay? There's no way, you look like David's mother" Chandler said.

"Then why would he say it?" Monica asked.

"Because he's crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic"

"Oh, my mother's right. I'm never going to get married"

"Ah, you know what? That is...Who wouldn't want you?"

"Oh, Please? I'm a single mom, with a thirty year old son!"

* * *

"Mon. Honey. Chill please. What are you looking for?" Chandler asked as he and Monica sat in their hotel room in London, 2 weeks later.

"I can't find my pills" Monica said as she moved from searching her purse to the drawers containing her things.

"Are you sure you bought them?" Chandler asked standing up, making his way towards her and stopping her mid action before turning her to face him.

"I can't remember" Monica sighed as she allowed him to lead her over to the bed.

"Listen, it's not like they stop you from being ill or something. As soon as we get back you'll find them or you'll go get some more but for the next week we can just use protection" He assured her.

"Okay" She replied lying back slightly and pulling him with her "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Hey!" Chandler said answering the door.

"Cute PJ's! You're really livin' it up here in London huh?" Monica laughed as she sipped her scotch on the rocks with a twist.

"I wasn't exactly expecting company after… 9:15"

"Is Matt here?"

"Well, last time I saw him he was heading out the door with the bridesmaid and a bucket of strawberries. So uh, you're not still upset about what that guy told you are you?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink. And you've just got to let that go okay? I mean you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight!"

"Really?" Monica asked.

"You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms-" Chandler started but is interrupted by Monica kissing him "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?"

"Well, not anymore"

"But we don't do that"

"I know, I just thought it would be fun"

"How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage"

"That's the perfect amount!"

"Okay!" Monica said as they ran to the bed, sat down and continued to make out "Y'know what's weird?"

"What?" Chandler asked.

"This doesn't feel weird!"

"I know"

"You're a really good kisser"

"Well, I have kissed over four women" Chandler boasted as they kissed again "Do you wanna get under the covers?"

"Hm-hmm!"

"Okay!" Chandler smiled excitedly as they rush under the covers and take off their clothes.

"Wow! You are really fast!"

"It bodes well for me that speed impresses you"

"We're gonna see each other naked"

"Yep!"

"Do you wanna do it at the same time?" Monica asked.

"Count of three?"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Two!"

"Three!" They both shouted as they pull the covers up over their heads and reappear seconds later with silly grins on their faces.

"Well I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined" Chandler stated.

"Eh, we weren't that close anyway!"

* * *

Sorry It's Such A Short Chapter Guys But I Really Wanna Write The Next Chapter So I Kinda Rushed This. Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note...

So Here's Another Chapter For You All! Big Plot Twist I'm This So Prepare Yourselves! Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Monica?" Chandler shouted through the door of the bathroom "Sweetie, you've been in there for like half an hour are you okay?"

Everyone had returned from London just over a month ago and the movie had gone into editing.

"Monica, honey. Answer me please" Chandler begged as he stood the opposite side of the door. A few seconds later the lock clicked and the door slowly opened revealing a red, puffy eyed Monica "Mon, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Monica sobbed in his arms.

"Mon, what are you sorry for?" He asked as he led her over to her bed and helped her to lie down "Please talk to me"

"My period was supposed to start 2 weeks ago, and I know sometimes they waver slightly but not by 2 weeks Chandler" She sobbed "So I took a test that I had spare from when Rach had a scare a few years back and it was-" She continued but couldn't finish the sentence before she began to sob again.

"Okay, if I'm getting the right end of the stick here. Mon, why are you crying?"

"It's all my fault" She cried "If I hadn't have forgotten my pills when we went to London this wouldn't have happened" She sobbed.

"Mon, listen to me. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault, these things happen and you just have to deal with them. So that's what we'll do"

"Thank you" She whispered a small smile playing on her lips.

"For what?"

"For not freaking out"

"Your welcome and I'm serious Mon. We'll be fine. We'll get through this together"

"I love you"

"I love you too" He replied as he kissed her lips softly before placing his hand on her still flat tummy.

* * *

"Mon! Everyone's here!" Chandler shouted. A week had gone by and they were preparing to tel the rest of the gang that Monica was pregnant "Hey guys"

"Hi Chan. So why'd you call us all over?" Ross asked as he, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe sat down in Monica's living room.

"I'm gunna go and get Mon" Chandler said as he walked off up the stairs in search of Monica "Everyone's here" He whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I know" Monica sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared" She cried.

"So am I" He admitted as he bought her into his arms "We'll be scared together but for now we need to tell everyone else"

"Okay" She whispered as they shared a loving kiss before they stood up and made their way downstairs and into the room where everyone was sitting.

"What wrong Mon?" Rachel asked as she noticed Monica's tear streamed face.

"We have some news" Chandler sighed, hugging Monica closer "Monica's pregnant"

"What?" The other 4 chorused.

"Mon's pregnant" Chandler repeated.

"What are you gunna do?" Phoebe asked.

"There's nothing we can do" Chandler replied "We both agreed that abortion was out of the question and neither of us felt right about adoption"

"So you're gunna keep it?" Joey asked.

"Yep" Monica replied collapsing onto Chandlers lap who had previously sat down in the armchair.

"Then why are you crying?" Ross asked.

"I'm so scared" Monica cried "I'm 23. Chan's 25. We're not ready for a baby. We have careers and our relationship to think about, we've only been dating for 6 months"

"But as you said earlier- there's nothing you can do" Phoebe said "And just remember we're all here to help. It won't just be the 2 of you"

"Pheebs is right" Rachel said "You have all of us to help you"

"Thanks guys" Chandler smiled "We really appreciate it"

"So have you had the pregnancy confirmed yet?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, we went the day after we found out" Monica said "Doctor just repeated what we already knew"

"So how far along are you?" Joey asked.

"6 weeks" Chandler replied.

"We have another 6 weeks before we get to hear the heartbeat" Monica smiled.

"You may be scared but you can see how excited you both are" Ross smiled "And I'm gunna be an Uncle!"

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks Monica's pregnancy had been kept a secret between the gang and Chandlers and Monica's parents. Paparazzi had carried on following them as normal but the secret still remained just that.

"Hey" Chandler smiled as he walked through Monica's front door after returning home to retrieve some more clothes.

"Hey" Monica smiled as she lay on the couch, her hand resting gently on her lower abdomen.

"So, I was driving back home and I realised that I didn't want to leave you and with the baby and everything I thought that maybe- If you wanted to- We could move in together?"

"Come here" She smiled as she moved to sit up, making room for Chandler to sit down "I would love to live with you Chandler" She smiled as she kissed his lips softly.

"Really?"

"Mhmm" Monica smiled as she kissed him again "Beside most of your stuff is here anyway" She giggled.

"Okay, so I'll phone some people up get the forms sorted and then I'll start moving my stuff in"

"Okay, so do you want some help packing?"

"You should rest" Chandler replied.

"Chan, I'm 8 weeks pregnant. Not 8 months" Monica replied sarcastically.

"Okay, if you really want to let's go"

* * *

The following 2 weeks went by quickly but it was becoming harder to hide things from the paparazzi. Chandler was half moved in with the rest of his things still lying around his old home. Boxes lay around Monica's house containing all the things they had agreed that Chandler could move to Monica's and most of Monica's things were out of place so they could make room for Chandlers things.

"Ouch!" Monica screamed as she shot up in bed gripping her stomach tightly.

"Mon? What's wrong?" Chandler asked as he rolled over to face her having felt her sit up.

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong with the baby" Monica cried still holding her stomach.

"Okay, stay calm and we'll go to the hospital" Chandler said as he crawled out of bed and started to change.

"Chan?" Monica cried her voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah?" Chandler asked turning to face her to see tears steaming down her pale, freckled face as she stared down at her blood stained pyjama pants.

* * *

And I'm Gunna Stop There :D I Know You Probably All Hate Me Now Cause You Don't Know What's Gunna Happen And Amber: No Telling :D The Next Chapter May Be Up Tomorrow Or The Day After Depends How Long I Want You Guys To Be In Limbo :D I'm So Mean! Sorry Guys But Please Still R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note...

Just Go Ahead And Read :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY!

"Chan?" Monica cried her voice breaking slightly.

"Yeah?" Chandler asked turning to face her to see tears steaming down her pale, freckled face as she stared down at her blood stained pyjama pants.

"Chandler" Monica sobbed as Chandler rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"It's gunna be okay Mon" Chandler cried "It could be anything"

"No" Monica cried "I've lost the baby Chan"

"Don't say that" Chandler cried as he picked her up and carried her out the room, down the stairs, out into the garage before gently placing her down in the passenger seat, climbing into the drivers seat and speeding down the driveway and out the gate "Please" He cried.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital minutes later. Monica was sobbing as Chandler lifted her out the car and carried her towards the entrance. Once inside he rushed towards the front desk where an old woman sat.

"Please" Chandler cried "It's my girlfriend. She's 10 weeks pregnant"

"Let me guess- Monica Geller?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, please just- she needs to see a doctor"

"Right follow me" The woman said as she led Chandler down a corridor while calling for a free on-call doctor. A few minutes later they stopped outside a private room where a Doctor stood in the doorway along with several nurses "Right Monica Geller. 10 weeks pregnant. This is boyfriend Chandler Bing, he bought her in"

"Okay, right this way" The Doctor said as he led a still crying Chandler into the room and encouraged him to place a sobbing Monica onto the bed.

* * *

6 hours later both Monica and Chandler had slipped into a restless sleep awaiting the results of Monica's tests. The sun shining through the one small window in the room awoke Chandler from his position next to a hospital gown clad Monica. He shifted slightly trying to stand up but woke Monica in the process.

"Sorry" Chandler whispered.

"What's the time?" Monica asked.

"9" He replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry" Monica cried.

"Mon, it's not your fault and we don't even know what's wrong yet" Chandler replied trying to sound optimistic just as their was a knock on the door before the Doctor entered.

"Morning" The Doctor smiled "We got your test results back"

"Okay" Monica whispered as both she and Chandler started at the Doctor awaiting the news.

"I'm so sorry. You lost the baby" The Doctor said "I'll leave you alone for a awhile" He finished as he walked back out the room leaving a sobbing Monica in Chandlers arms.

"We'll get through this" Chandler whispered, he could feel Monica shaking as her tears soaked through his t-shirt and that was it he couldn't hold in the tears any longer as he sobbed into her raven hair "We'll get through it"

"It's gone" Monica sobbed.

* * *

They sat there, in each others arms, sobbing and comforting each other over the loss of something they never planned in the first place but had grown to love. As the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours Monica's sobs subsided and they were replaced by her unsteady breathing as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Chandler sat holding her, gently rocking her backwards and forwards in an attempt to calm her down but even in her sleep you could see the infliction of pain on her face. On both their faces.

Chandlers phone ringing suddenly broke them both from their trance as Monica awoke suddenly and moved to look directly into his red, puffy eyes. Chandler shuffled around slightly trying to remove his phone from his pants pocket. After a small victory he answered it still keeping eye contact with his heartbroken girlfriend.

"Hello?" Chandler answered.

"Hey Chan" Joey greeted him "Where are you? It's 10 weren't we supposed to move all your stuff today? We're all at yours"

"Come to the hospital. Room 236" Chandler sighed before hanging up and returning his attention back to Monica.

"I'm sorry" Monica cried.

"Mon, it's not your fault. It's just- just Mother Nature taking her course" Chandler replied as another tear slid down his cheek.

"Why us?" Monica sobbed "I know- I know we weren't ready but why us?"

"I don't know" He replied, bringing her into his lap and hugging her tightly "I don't know why it happened to us but we'll get through it"

"I don't know if I can" Monica sobbed.

"We both will eventually. We will never forget it but we'll get through it" Chandler cried.

"I love you" Monica sobbed.

"I love you too" Chandler replied wiping her tears before kissing her lips softly, letting her know everything would be fine in the end. Not now. But later. It would.

* * *

"We're looking for room 236" Joey panted as he, Rachel, Ross and Pheobe burst into the hospital.

"Can I ask why?" The old woman asked.

"Something's happened to one of our best friends. We got a call telling us to go to room 236" Phoebe replied.

"Room 236 is occupied by a Miss Monica Geller. Can I ask your relation to her?"

"She's my sister" Ross replied.

"Okay, right this way"

The old woman led them down the white corridors until they reached the wooden door of room 236.

"Miss Geller you have visitors" The old woman said as she opened the door a crack "Your brother and 3 friends"

"Can you let them in" Monica sobbed "Please" She added in a painful whisper.

"Of course and I'm so sorry sweetie" The old woman smiled solemnly before opening the door wider and allowing Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey to enter.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered as they made their way towards the bed where Monica was still sobbing in a crying Chandlers arms.

"We lost the baby" Chandler cried as everyone rushed towards the bed. Rachel and Ross took Monica in their arms as she began to shake uncontrollably while Phoebe and Joey comforted Chandler. Monica pulled away suddenly before returning to Chandlers awaiting arms.

"We're so sorry guys" Phoebe whispered as tears rolled down hers and Rachel's face. Ross was clearly close to tears and Joey was trying to remain manly but a tear streamed down his cheek.

"When?" Ross croaked as his tears finally fell.

"Last night" Chandler cried as Monica's shaking subsided again and she was left crying silently into Chandlers chest.

"When can you go home?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to" Monica sobbed.

"What's she mean?" Rachel asked.

"There's blood. All over the bed and covers and probably in the car too" Chandler chocked over his words as last nights events replayed fresh in his mind.

"We can go and clean up for you" Phoebe whispered.

"Please" Chandler cried.

"Of course. We'll go now and we'll bring you both back some clean clothes" Joey said.

"Thank you" Chandler smiled "So much"

"We'll see you later" Ross said.

"Call us if you need anything else" Rachel said as she retrieved Chandlers car keys from a table in the corner.

"Okay" Chandler whispered as he rocked Monica in his arms as the other 4 left the couple once again sobbing in each others arms.

* * *

Okay That Was By Far The Most Emotional Thing I've Ever Written :( Im Literarily Crying :'( Im Not Really Expecting You All To Have Enjoyed That But I Hope You Still All Want To Read And I Have Made This Whole Thing Happen For A Reason Which Will Be Revealed Later On In The Story :)

I Wanna Thank You All For Reviewing The Last Chapter And I Feel So Guilty Right Now You Can't Even Imagine :( Anyway I'm Sorry To Those Of You Who Reviewed Begging Me Not To Kill The Baby But I Needed To Get A Point Across Which Will Become Clear Within The Next Few Chapters.

Anyway Please R&R! I Love Getting All Your Reviews They're So Sweet! Love You All :)


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note...

Sorry For Making You All Wait For This Update But I've Been Busy Doing Other Things WhichIs Surprising As I Don't Have School :D Anyway Please R&R More Emotional Stuff In This Chapter :'(

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY!

"When can you go home?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to" Monica sobbed.

"What's she mean?" Rachel asked.

"There's blood. All over the bed and covers and probably in the car too" Chandler chocked over his words as last nights events replayed fresh in his mind.

"We can go and clean up for you" Phoebe whispered.

"Please" Chandler cried.

"Of course. We'll go now and we'll bring you both back some clean clothes" Joey said.

"Thank you" Chandler smiled "So much"

"We'll see you later" Ross said.

"Call us if you need anything else" Rachel said as she retrieved Chandlers car keys from a table in the corner.

"Okay" Chandler whispered as he rocked Monica in his arms as the other 4 left the couple once again sobbing in each others arms.

* * *

"Me and Ross will take Chandlers car" Rachel said as she, Ross, Phoebe and Joey walked through the hospital and out the main doors.

"Okay, we'll see you back at Monica's in a few minutes" Phoebe replied as she and Joey walked away leaving Rachel and Ross standing in front of Chandlers BMW.

"Right, come on" Ross said as he opened the passenger door and observed the inside. The seats were a dark grey, almost black colour, that hid the blood stain well but an obvious patch had spread across the middle of the cushion.

"I'm gunna sit in the back" Rachel whispered as she moved around the car and into the backs seat while Ross climbed into the front.

"Rach?" Ross asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I think it will take time but everything will resolve its self in the end" Rachel replied as Ross turned the key and drove away from the hospital.

* * *

Chandler and Monica had both fell asleep once again in the dimly lit hospital room. The fluorescent lights flickered constantly as the couple found their only escape from the sadness and heartbreak of the real world. Dream land. A happy place where unicorns and candy floss clouds exist. A loud knock on the door awoke Chandler from his dreams and bought him back to the real world.

"Sorry to disturb you" The Doctor whispered as Monica's sleeping form came into view "I just wanted to let you know that Miss Geller will be discharged later today"

"Thanks Doctor" Chandler replied, glad to know that he could take his girlfriend home within the next few hours.

* * *

"Chandler called" Joey said as Ross and Rachel entered Monica's house after parking Chandlers BMW in the garage.

"What did he say?" Ross asked.

"They're gunna discharge Mon later today" Joey replied "So where shall we start?"

"If you 2 wanna do the car cause that's gunna take some time to get out and me and Pheebs will do the bedroom" Rachel suggested.

"Okay" The other 3 chorused as Ross and Joey retreated back to the garage while Rachel and Phoebe made their way upstairs and into Monica's, and soon to be Chandlers bedroom.

"Oh my god" Phoebe whispered as they observed the bed. Dried blood covered almost half the bed, spreading onto the duvet cover and clear bloody finger prints were visible on the pillow case.

"Poor Monica and Chandler" Rachel sighed.

"You can see why she didn't wanna come back here" Phoebe added.

"Right lets just strip the bed and I think it would be easier to just get rid of the covers all together, all the blood has dried now and it'll be hard to get it out without wrecking the sheets altogether"

"Okay, I'll get everything off the bed you go and find some spare covers"

"What should I do if I can't find any?" Rachel asked.

"Go bye some" Phoebe replied "I'm sure when Mon's better anyway she'll probably set to work on cleaning the whole place"

"I suppose" Rachel giggled a vivid memory of when she, Monica and Phoebe roomed together in performing arts camp when they were 14 and Monica would clean the room several times until it was perfect.

* * *

That night Monica was discharged from hospital after spending a little over 15 hours cooped up in the white painted room. Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross had returned to the hospital with Chandlers car but had left a little over an hour ago after being kicked out for disrupting other patients and the nurses who were fans of them.

Chandler pulled the BMW into the garage and proceeded to climb out before rounding the car to help Monica out.

"I'm not an invalid Chan" Monica smiled for the first time in the past 15 hours.

"I know" Chandler replied "I just wanna be there for you" He added as he helped Monica up and back towards the house.

"Chan" Monica whispered as she stopped a few metres from the side entrance to the house.

"Take as long as you need" Chandler replied with a loving smile before walking towards the back of the house and into the garden "Come lie down with me"

"Okay" Monica replied as she wiped the few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks before following her boyfriend onto the decking and lying down next to him on the outdoor bed "I can't do this Chan" She cried as she snuggled closer to him.

"What can't you do sweetie?" Chandler asked taking in a shaky breath as his tears threatened to fall.

"I can't go in. I need some time away from here and this huge mess" Monica sobbed.

"My Mom has this cute little cottage up in Banff that backs onto a lake. It's nice this time if year" Chandler whispered "Get some sleep, I'll sort everything" He added before kissing her lips softly, climbing off the bed and pulling the blanket over her petit body.

* * *

Monica awoke the next morning to find Chandler now lying next to her on the outdoor bed. Several suitcases were piled up against the wall of the house.

"Morning beautiful" Chandler smiled kissing her lips lightly.

"Morning"

"Sleep well?"

"I woke up a few times" Monica whispered a few tears springing to her eyes "All for the same reason"

"You wanna talk about it?" Chandler asked but Monica just shook her head "Okay we have a flight from LAX to Calgary in 2 hours"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"We have plenty time it's only a 30 minute drive" Chandler replied "Now come on. Everything's ready, we just need to get on this plane"

* * *

7 hours later the couple pulled up the driveway to a secluded small wooden cottage in the rental car they had hired.

"This place is amazing" Monica said as she climbed out the car and up onto the porch of the cottage.

"Mom used to bring me here when she wanted to get away from the paparazzi. We'd spend weeks on end here- fishing or swimming in the lake, making campfires, going on picnics" Chandler smiled remembering the memory's fondly.

"I can just imagine a mini you-" Monica stopped abruptly when she realised what she'd said. Or began to say. She collapsed in tears onto the hammock that hung on the porch.

"Shh, Mon. Honey everything's gunna be fine. We came here to get away from everything" Chandler comforted her as he took a seat next to her, bringing her into his arms.

"Everything reminds me of what happened" She sobbed.

"Listen Mon, we're gunna stay here until you feel ready to go home. Okay? It's just gunna be the 2 of us and we'll help each other. I'm here for you" He whispered.

"I love you" Monica whispered.

"I love you too" Chandler replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note...

Okay Guys Prepare Yourselves This Is Another Emotional One :'( It Might Be Worse Than The Miscarriage Chapter So Be Prepared With The Tissues And Please R&R :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Have Hollywoods hottest couple since Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston broke up? Neither Chandler Bing or Monica Geller have been spotted for over a week and rumour has it the couple have broken up. Their friends and family refuse to comment on the matter but are believed to know where the couple are. The couple were last photographed leaving set after attending a photo shoot for London Time and heading to Monica's million dollar mansion where Chandler was soon to move in. However moving has been rumoured to be on hold while the couple work through their issues. Charles and Nora Bing, Chandlers parents who divorced when he was nine, were filmed leaving a 5-star restaurant in Vegas last night, where Charles lives. This is what they had to say-"

"Have Chandler and Monica broken up!?"

"We refuse to comment on the matter, it's between our son and Monica only and they should be left alone during this time" Charles stated.

"So something has happened?"

"No comment" Nora replied as they both climbed into the awaiting car.

"Monica's older brother Ross and fiancée Rachel Green also refused to comment after they both emerged from their house 2 days ago, later meeting up with several other friends including Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay- also friends of Chandler and Monica. After taking a phone call while the group hung out at a local coffee shop, Ross returned to the group told them something and they all got up and left and were later tracked down at Chandlers house. That's all for tonight, please join u-"

"Why?" Joey questioned as he turned of the tv before joining Ross, Rachel and Phoebe at the table in Ross and Rachel's kitchen.

"Why what?" Rachel questioned as she looked up from her laptop.

"Why are they so determined on finding out every little detail of everyone's lives?" Joey asked.

"Mon and Chan aren't exactly considered everyone though are they?" Ross replied.

"Still!" Joey shrieked "Why can't everybody just leave them alone and let them grieve for god sake!?"

"Joey, sweetie calm down" Phoebe sighed "If they knew what had happened they'd probably leave us all alone and let us be with them and help them get through it"

"It just- It annoys me so much you know?" Joey sighed "I mean they've been following us all around for the past week, Nora and Charles-"

"And Mom and Dad. Last time they left the house to go grocery shopping they were confronted by like 100 cameras, didn't even get to the bottom of the road before they had to turn back. Mom has always favoured me over Mon but she's really grieving over this" Ross interrupted.

"You would be to if your grandchild just died and you didn't even get chance to see him or her" Rachel added.

"How's your Dad taking it?" Phoebe asked.

"Not very well" Ross sighed "I spoke to him yesterday, he wants to travel up to Banff to see them but we all know they'll follow him and then Mon and Chan will have to come home"

"And they're really not ready" Rachel sighed "After you left yesterday we got a call from Chan, said they spend most the time just talking about past memories and stuff. He's trying to keep his own and more importantly Mon's mind of the baby. They haven't even left the cottage"

"I can't even begin to imagine what they're going through" Phoebe stated.

"I don't think anyone can unless they've experienced what they have" Ross replied.

* * *

After having spent a week in Banff, Monica and Chandler still hadn't left the cottage. They hadn't even turned on the tv once, finding their only comfort in each others company whether it be talking, cuddling or sleeping. They hadn't left each others side needing to be together incase either one of them broke down.

They'd only spoken to their friends once- Rachel and Ross twice. Chandlers parents had both called where as Monica's parents had remained surprisingly quiet until the previous night. Judy Geller had broke down on the phone after hearing Monica sobbing on the other end. Jack Geller however had just managed to keep it together long enough to tell his daughter he loved her and that everything would be fine in the end.

Everybody kept telling them everything would be fine in the end. But they hadn't experienced anything close to what they had and then once they'd hung up the phone they could continue with everyday life. Monica and Chandler were left comforting each other and eventually crying themselves to sleep.

* * *

She stood frozen in the centre of a white, sterile room. The walls slowly closing in and then, out of no where, a baby. The splitting image of herself. Holding out its hand for her to take.

She reached forward to take it. Gone. The hand had been pulled back out of her reach. She stepped closer. One more step. Gone. Again. Pulled back. Again.

She took several more steps. Reached out. Gone. Again. But this time completely. Disappeared. No where to be seen. An ear piercing scream broke the eery silence that filled the room. She spun around and there it was on the opposite side of the room. Another scream. Again. And again. And again but this time it broke out into a full on cry.

"Please don't cry" She whispered as she edged closer but with every step she took the cries grew louder.

One more step and it, whatever it was- a baby, a surprisingly big baby that was the splitting image of herself, would be in reach. Another ear piercing scream interrupted the crying but instead of continuing it stopped. Silence. Until.

"You killed me!" It screamed causing her to take several steps backwards.

"No. I didn't" She cried.

"YOU KILLED ME!" It screamed but this time louder as it moved closer to her forcing her onto the floor.

"I didn't" She sobbed as she bought her knees up under her chin, protecting herself from it, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably "Please- Please don't hurt me"

"Mon!"

"Monica!"

"Mon!"

"Honey! Wake up!"

"It's a dream!"

"Mon, you're having a bad dream"

"Chandler?" She whimpered afraid to open her eyes.

"Yeah baby it's me. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you" He whispered wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into his lap.

"It- It- Was- Baby- Hurt Me" She sobbed incoherently, still shaking violently as he rocked her back and forward in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shh, Mon honey. I need you to calm down I don't understand what you're saying" He whispered "Just take a few deep breaths sweetie. You're safe now. I've got you. You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you"

After several minutes Monica's breathing returned to normal and her sobs turned into silent cries.

"I was so scared" She whispered burying her head in Chandlers chest.

"I know baby. You're safe now though. It was only a dream. Was it the same one?" He whispered softly placing gentle kisses into her raven hair.

"Something changes every time. They're never the same" She whispered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked and she nodded slightly, still not lifting her head.

Every night since the miscarriage Monica had awoken as a result of the same recurring dream. Each time a tiny detail would change and that was the extend that Chandler knew. But tonight was by far the worst. The look of pain, horror and all in all how scared she looked broke his heart and there was no way in which he could help her. The woman he loved was in so much pain not physically anymore but mentally and neither of them could do anything to stop it happening again. He had to talk to her. Reassure her. And promise he'd keep her safe from whatever it was that was leaving her sobbing and shaking, scared to go to sleep.

He'd watched for the past how many nights as she cried into his chest until sleep over took her and for a few hours she looked happy and peaceful and he'd go to sleep trying to believe they'd find their way back to their happy place, with all their friends and family. Back to normal life. But then her violent shaking and small sobs would wake him up- from sometimes his own bad dreams, and he'd pull her into his arms and reassure her but she hadn't yet told him what the dreams were about and what scared her so much.

He awaited patiently as she gathered her courage and prepared to tell him. Finally after several more minutes she lifted her head and the pain in her eyes was obvious to him. It would have been to anyone. Tears brimmed her waterline as she struggled on how to explain the dreams she'd been having.

"Take as long as you need Mon" He whispered "I'll be here waiting whenever you're ready and just- just remember I love you so much and I won't let anyone ever hurt you"

"I love you too" She whispered as he placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. Reassuring her. Comforting her. Encouraging her to let him in so he could help her.

"I missed this" He whispered placing another gentle kiss on her lips.

"Me too" She replied before turning her attention to her hands, her mind wandering back to the dream she had had just over 10 minutes ago, another tear slid down her cheek but she made no attempt in stopping it "I'm standing in this like empty hospital room. Just empty. Nothing in there. No window or door" She whispered as the tears continued to fall.

"Take your time" Chandler whispered tightening his arms around her.

"I start to freak out and then it appears this- this baby. Sometimes it looks like me. Sometimes you. And sometimes it's not even a baby at all, just this- this monster" She sobbed "And puts its hand out for me to take. I take a few steps, reach out for it and it moves backwards. Pulls away from me. It- It- It-" She stops, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh. Mon. I'm here" Chandler whispered rocking her gently.

"It happens over and over" Monica choked over her words "And then it disappears. Gone. And then there's this scream from behind me. I turn around and it's there again. I beg it to stop. Over and over. And then it stops. And it's just silent. I walk towards it and I'm about to reach out to it and it screams at me, telling me- telling me-" She sobbed uncontrollably "Telling me that I killed it"

"Oh Mon" Chandler whispered hugging her tightly.

"It just keeps screaming and then it attacks me. Sometimes it doesn't get that far because I wake up or you wake me up" She sobbed, her breathing becoming uneven.

"Mon, please just calm down. You're scaring the shit out of me. Please just take a deep breath" Chandler whispered "Do you want a drink?" He asked and when she nodded he lifted her off his lap and back onto the bed before starting to climb off.

"Chandler don't leave me" Monica cried "Please. Please don't leave me"

"Okay. Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave your side" He whispered "Listen honey, you don't have to agree to do anything but I think we should get help. My Mom has this therapist that helped her after she divorced my Dad. She really did love him- my Dad, believe it or not. Things aren't gunna get better if we just leave it"

"Okay" She whispered.

"What?" He questioned.

"I think we- well me more than you, I think we need help" She replied.

"I love you so much" He whispered wiping her tears away.

"I love you too" She whispered back "More than anything"


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone Here's Another Chapter For You All :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Hey guys" Joey smiled as he walked onto set, a week later.

"Hey Joe" Rachel replied as she shuffled over on the couch to make room for him. Ross had called everyone in for a meeting regarding the premiere of the movie which was happening in just under a months time.

"Where are Monica and Chandler?" Claire questioned.

"They couldn't make it" Phoebe replied as she appeared behind them and took a seat at the small table to the right of the couch, next to Mike.

"Okay everyone. I called you all in to discuss the premiere-" Ross began.

* * *

2 weeks had past since Monica had agreed to get help. Nora's therapist Amber had traveled up to Banff as soon as she got the call and had successfully managed to reduce the amount of dreams Monica was having. Several days had gone by and not one dream had occurred.

"Thank you so much Amber" Monica smiled as she hugged her tightly as she prepared to leave the couple alone after 2 weeks of her company.

"It's no problem Monica. I'm glad I could help and remember to do things to keep your mind of it" Amber smiled.

"We will" Chandler replied.

"If anything happens give me a call and I'll fly straight back out" Amber stated.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Monica smiled.

"Anyway I hope everything turns out great for you both" Amber smiled as she walked towards the door "You both deserve it"

"Thanks again" Chandler smiled as they waved bye to Amber and she walked down the dirt path, back into the real world.

"I can't believe there's only a week left till the premiere" Monica said as they both sat down on the porch swing.

"I know" Chandler replied wrapping his arms around her "We don't have to go back until you're ready Mon"

"We can't miss the premiere" She stated lying her head on Chandlers shoulder.

"I know, but we could come back afterwards"

"I think it would be better if we went home. Focus on the move and everything else"

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do" He whispered.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He replied planting a soft kiss on her temple.

* * *

"We've been out here an hour and haven't caught anything yet" Monica whined as she put down her book and moved to sit next to Chandler who had a fishing rod in hand, as they sat on a small row boat in the middle of the lake the following day.

"You have to be patient Mon" Chandler replied, shifting slightly to lie back causing the boat to rock.

"Chandler! You're gunna tip us over!" Monica squealed as she shuffled to one side of the boat to stop it from tipping.

"We're fine" Chandler stated just as the float went under and the boat began sailing across the water "Shit"

"Chan! Do something!" Monica screamed as Chandler jumped for the rod trying to pull the fish back "We're gunna hit the rocks! What should we do?"

"Jump!" Chandler shouted simply before he grabbed Monica's hand and they both jumped off the side of the boat, into the surprisingly warm water just as the little, wooden boat hit the rocks smashing it to pieces.

"Oh my god!" Monica laughed as she held tightly onto Chandler.

"That was one big fish" Chandler laughed.

"I can't- oh my god!" Monica laughed as Chandler moved her wet, raven hair out her face before kissing her lips softly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Chandler asked.

"A shower to start with" Monica began "And then what do you say we bake a cake?"

"Okay" Chandler smiled as they both began to swim back towards the cottage.

* * *

"I'm still on London Time does that count?"

"Oh, that counts"

_"Join them, in the ups-"_

"I love you Courteney"

"I love you too Matthew"

"You know, I was thinking, what if I uh, unpack here?"

"Then all your stuff would be here"

"Well, what if all my stuff was here?"

"Then you'd be going back and forth all the time, I mean it doesn't make any sense"

"Okay. What if we lived together and you understand what I'm saying?"

"Courteney, will you marry me?"

_"And the downs-"_

"It's not just their marriage! I mean, look at yours. Look at everybody's! The only person that can make marriage work is Paul Newman! And I've met me; I am not Paul Newman. I don't race cars! I don't make popcorn! None of my proceeds go to charity"

"But look Matthew, right now no-one has a lower opinion of you than I do. But I totally believe you can do this"

"I want to. I love her so much, but I'm afr…It's too huge"

"It means that my guys won't get off their barcaloungers and you have a uterus that is prepared to kill the ones that do. It means-"

"Matthew?"

"It means that we can keep trying, but there's a good chance this may never happen for us"

_"The journey of New York's hottest couple as they go from friends-"_

"Gin"

"We were playing Gin? You know, if we were a couple, we could play this game naked"

"Will you stop!"

"Okay. All right"

"Okay, all right, I think you're great, I think you're sweet, and you're smart, and I love you. But you will always be the guy who peed on me"

_"To lovers"_

"Welcome to an adult relationship!"

"We're in a relationship?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Okay"

_"Chandler Bing and Monica Geller star in London Time. In cinemas April 15th"_

* * *

Chandler and Monica sat at the old, wooden table eating breakfast, preparing for their flight back home. It was barely 3am and the 2 were up preparing to catch the flight from Calgary to LAX at 6. Aiming to get back home by 12, giving them enough time to get ready for the premiere.

"Ring! Ring!" Chandlers phone pierced the air causing them both to jump slightly.

"Hey Rach" Chandler smiled as he answered the phone "You're up early"

"Yep" Rachel replied "Anyway is Mon there?"

"Yeah hang on" Chandler smiled handing his phone to Monica.

"Hey Rach" Monica smiled.

"Hey Mon. How's things?"

"They're okay. Just excited for tonight and anxious about going home"

"You'll be fine" Rachel assured her "I called to let you know that your dress and Chandlers suit is at mine and Ross'. We thought we'd all go from ours in the limo and if we go to yours everyone will know you're back"

"That's fine Rach" Monica smiled "Could Elizabeth by any chance meet us at the airport to pick us up. If one of you lot come they'll follow you and if we go to yours from the airport Liz can take mine and Chandlers suitcases back"

"She'll be there and I'll explain it to her" Rachel said "Anyway I gotta go. Still got stuff to sort. Bye"

"Bye" Monica said as she handed Chandlers phone back to him "Elizabeth's picking us up from the airport"

"I heard" Chandler replied "Ready to go"

"Yep" Monica replied as they both stood up grabbed their suitcases and made their way outside to the rental car that would carry them out of their bubble and back into the real world.

* * *

So Did You All Like It? And Just Incase You Didn't Realise The Bit In The Middle Is A Trailer For The Movie :) Anyway Please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note...

Okay So You're Probably All Wondering Where I've Been The Past Week And A Half? I'm So Sorry Guys To Tell You All The Truth I Completely Forgot To Update :/ I Went Back To School On Friday And Turns Out We Get 3 Pieces Of Homework A Day So My Writing Time Has Been Cut Down Dramatically Also I Have The Worst Cold And My Throat Hurts So Thats Putting A Downer On Everything :( Literally I Got Back From School Friday And Was Like Im Gunna Update Limelight! I Forgot. Saturday. I Forgot. Sunday. Forgot. Monday. Forgot. And Now Finally At Half 9 At Night I Am Updating For You All! Anyway Enough Of Me Get Reading And Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Hi Liz" Monica smiled as she and Chandler approached the car where Elizabeth sat on the hood waiting for them.

"Hey Monica. Hey Chandler. How are you both?" Elizabeth asked.

"Has Rachel-?" Monica asked.

"Vaguely" Elizabeth replied "I'm so sorry"

"Thanks" Monica smiled "We're doing okay now though"

"That's great" Elizabeth replied "Anyway lets get going before someone spots you" She added while Chandler loaded their bags into the trunk before climbing into the back with Monica.

* * *

40 minutes later, after driving from LAX airport back to Hollywood, they arrived at Ross and Rachel's. Taking the advice Ross had given her, Elizabeth pulled the car round towards the back of the house before allowing Monica and Chandler to climb out.

"Thank you so much for doing this Liz" Chandler smiled.

"No problem, have fun tonight" Elizabeth laughed.

"We will" Monica smiled before they moved away from the car and round the back of Ross and Rachel's mansion, going in through the back door.

"Ross! Rachel!" Chandler shouted "Anyone!" He added as they walked into the living room where Rachel, Ross and Phoebe were just coming into the room.

"You're back!" Rachel squealed as she ran towards Monica and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Rach" Monica laughed as they all greeted each other.

"Where's Joey?" Chandler asked.

"Running late" Ross replied "Anyway how's things?"

"They're great" Monica smiled looking up at Chandler who she was now sitting next to "We'd tell you more but we have 4 hours until we have to leave, so I'm gunna go take a shower" She added as she untangled herself from Chandlers arms before standing up.

"Don't worry about doing your hair!" Rachel shouted "I'll do it probably later for you!"

"Okay! Thanks" Monica replied before she disappeared out the room.

"I'll take a shower after Mon" Chandler said.

"That's fine. Me and Pheebs have already been in" Ross said motioning between him and Phoebe who had her hair held up in a towel.

"And I'll go last anyway cause I have to sort you lot first" Rachel added before she stood up "Lets go do your hair Pheebs and then I'll do Mon's hair and then both of your makeup and then I'll jump in the shower while you get dressed"

"Okay" Phoebe smiled before jumping up and following Rachel out the room.

"Everything going to plan?" Chandler asked.

"So far" Ross replied "I'm just hoping we're all going to be ready in time"

* * *

"Seriously how long do women take?" Joey questioned as he, Chandler and Ross sat patiently in the living room all ready to go.

"They still have 10 minutes before we definitely have to leave" Chandler replied as he adjusted his tie.

"And knowing Rach she'll go down right till the last second" Ross laughed.

"Talking about me behind my back" Rachel scolded sarcastically as she walked into the room wearing a floor length, shoulder less mint green dress. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and her makeup was just enough for the red carpet.

"You look great Rach" Ross smiled "Where are Mon and Phoebe?"

"Phoebes choosing several rings to wear" Rachel started "And Mons touching up her makeup.

"Do you think 5 rings plus my wedding and engagement rings are enough?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the room wearing a yellow-lemon dress that came down to the floor and was held up by one sleeve on the left. Black detailing was around the waist highlighting Phoebes curves. Her hair was in an elegant pony-tail held up by a piece of black ribbon and her makeup was slightly more natural than Rachel's.

"Pheebs you like great!" Joey smiled as he kissed both her cheeks lightly.

"Thanks" Phoebe smiled "You scrub up good too" She giggled sarcastically just as Monica walked through the door.

"Wow-" Chandler started "You look- great"

"Thanks" Monica smiled as she stood in the doorway wearing a red, knee length dress showing off her perfectly tanned legs. A pair of black heels raised her slightly off the ground at the perfect height. Her hair was curled loosely dropping carelessly onto the red sleeve of her dress and her makeup was slightly more darker than Rachel's or Phoebes- a perfect amount of jet black eyeliner widened her eyes to the perfect amount and the bright red lipstick she wore contrasted perfectly with her dress. On her wrist a red and black themed pandora bracelet that Chandler had bought her for Christmas, the inspiration for her dress.

"Limos here" Joey said as he peered out the window and watched the jet black limo pull around the back of the mansion out of the way of prying eyes.

"Then lets go" Ross smiled as they all walked out the back door and out into the warm, evening Hollywood air.

* * *

"Is anybody else nervous?" Chandler questioned once they'd all climbed into the limo.

"Definitely" Ross sighed "I mean what if no one likes it?"

"Ross. Honey. Stop worrying everyone's going to love it" Rachel assured him.

"I agree" Phoebe added "You all worked so hard on this, how can they not love it"

"It's not up to you though" Monica said "It's up to the public and we won't know what they think for a whole week"

"With the amount of media surrounding us all and the movie, I'm guessing everyone wants to see it" Joey stated.

"That's true" Rachel said "Anyway lets stop worrying and just enjoy it"

* * *

15 minutes later the limo pulled up outside the theatre. Crowds of people were cheering loudly as the driver climbed out and rounded the car.

"Ready?" Ross asked mainly looking towards where Monica and Chandler sat.

"Yep" Monica started "Time to face the music" She added before Chandler slipped his hand around hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't answer anything you don't want to" Phoebe added before the door opened and one by one they climbed out.

First Ross and Rachel who posed for a few seconds before standing aside. Next Phoebe who should have been accompanied by Mike but he'd had a last minute call about a tour and had flew out to Australia that morning. Next Joey who gained several cheers from the female audience.

"Ready?" Chandler whispered and Monica just nodded before they kissed and began to shuffle closer to the door.

Everyone held their breath. Awaiting to see if the couple had turned up. Or if they were still together. Cameras were at the ready, wanting to catch the front page picture. That would explain the disappearance of 2 of the biggest stars in America. Scratch that the world. People from all over the world sat on the edge of their couches. Waiting. Almost patiently...

* * *

And Now You All Probably Hate Me For Leaving It There :D Mwahhahaha! I'm So Evil :D I Wasn't Going To End It There Originally But I Decided On Doing A Whole Chapter For The Premiere And After Party And I Have An Idea For The Ending Of What Will Be Chapter 17 So Stay Tuned :) Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note...

Heres Another Chapter Guys :) So I Was Looking Through The Reviews And I Have 85 And I'd Love To Reach 100 Within The Next 2 Chapters So Please Review Guys Even If Its Just A Smiley Face :D Anyway I'll Let You Read :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright. Wonderful Tonight Was Originally Sung By Eric Clapton And I Don't Own That Either.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY!

"Ready?" Chandler whispered and Monica just nodded before they kissed and began to shuffle closer to the door.

Everyone held their breath. Awaiting to see if the couple had turned up. Or if they were still together. Cameras were at the ready, wanting to catch the front page picture, that would explain the disappearance of 2 of the biggest stars in America. Scratch that the world. People from all over sat on the edge of their couches. Waiting. Almost patiently.

Chandler stepped out the car first many of the cameras began to flash but still it wasn't what they were waiting for and then a second person- the sixth in total stepped out the car, a firm grip on the 5th persons hand. Flash. After flash. After flash. Chandler and Monica just stood smiling as everyone cheered.

After several seconds Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey joined them at the car before they all turned to face the cameras. Flash. Question. Flash. Question.

Ross was first to walk away greeting several people from his company. Rachel and Phoebe followed close behind him. Joey was walking along the barriers signing several autographs. While Chandler and Monica stood at the end of the red carpet, thousands of questions being shouted at them, they both realised at once that this was a fresh start. They were back.

* * *

"Monica! Chandler!" A woman with short, blonde hair shouted.

"Hey Ellen!" Monica smiled as she hugged the blonde.

"How are you both? Where've you been?" Ellen questioned.

"We're good" Chandler smiled glancing down at Monica who still held his hand tightly, she returned the smile. Gratefully.

"We just needed some time away from everything" Chandler added.

"So you didn't break up?" Portia- Ellen's wife questioned who'd just joined them.

"Hi Portia" Monica smiled as she greeted her.

"We didn't break up" Chandler assured them.

"We should meet up sometime" Ellen suggested "See if we can squeeze you on the show with everyone else"

"Everyone being?" Monica asked.

"Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey" Ellen replied "You all seem pretty close. It'll be fun. Anyway we'll see you later"

* * *

"- lastly I'd like to thank Monica and Chandler who bought these 2 characters to life and without them there wouldn't even be a movie for you all to watch. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy" Ross concluded as the room filled with applause.

"Can we just say on behalf of all the cast and crew a huge thanks to Ross who wrote this amazing movie" Chandler started.

"And managed to keep us all in order" Monica added "Ross you did an amazing job and its been a pleasure to work with you. And just remember what ever the outcome at least one good thing came out of this" She smiled turning to face Chandler who stood next to her. Applause filled the room once more as Ross, Chandler, Monica, Joey, Claire, Zoe and Ewan exited the stage and took their seats on the front row next to Rachel and Phoebe.

* * *

_"I can't believe it's been 6 years" Monica sighed._ The movie was slowly coming to an end and had so far received positive responses from the all star audience.

_"I know" Chandler replied "Let's hope we'll still be on London time 6 more years from now"_

_"I'll always be on London time" Monica whispered._

_"Me too" Chandler whispered before they kissed passionately and the screen faded to black. _

Chandler smiled at Monica as their names rolled over the screen while Wonderful Tonight played- a song Phoebe and Mike had written especially for the movie. All the names rolled over the screen before several bloopers began to play.

_"It's good to see you too" Monica smiled "Did you come down here to tell me that?"_

_"No I came here to tell you something else" Tom who played Richard began "I came here to tell you I still love you"_

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Chandler questioned as he burst into the room leaving everyone in hysterics._

_"He can not play at our wedding! Everyone will leave! It will be like when he rapped at my but mitzvah!" Monica shouted._

_"Your but mitzvah?" Chandler questioned as they both burst out laughing._

_"We cannot let her stay! If she stays, she will stay here forever!" Chandler whispered spitting on Monica in the process as they both burst out laughing._

_"Alright. Turn the light on" Monica whispered as Chandler flicked the switch but the light didn't turn on._

_"I did" Chandler replied._

_"Oh" Monica laughed as the light turned on._

_"Honey, we gotta get this fucking light fixed" Chandler quipped as everyone began to laugh._

_"He thinks I'm a slut" Monica said._

_"Have you looked in the mirror?" Chandler questioned as the audience sounded their opinion "Oh. Oh. They don't like that" He laughed._

_"I think we should" Monica said._

_"Me too" Chandler replied._

_"It's huge" Monica added._

_"Thanks" Chandler smiled looking down at his crotch before everyone began to laugh._

_"Matthew we said we would meet at the coffee house at 6" Monica said._

_"We said 7, you dumb whore bag" Chandler replied as everyone began to laugh "That's what you get for making me start all over"_

One final scene began to play. Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross smiled before looking towards Chandler and Monica who both looked equally puzzled.

They were both on screen but no sound was included just Wonderful Tonight playing softly in the background. They were sitting on the orange sofa from the Central Perk set. It was obvious they thought they were alone. Everyone watched in awe as they leaned in, kissing each other softly. It was then that the sound kicked in.

_"I love you" Chandler whispered._

_"I love you too" Monica replied before they kissed again and the screen went black once more._

Everyone awed as Chandler and Monica looked towards their friends who sat smirking. The lights came back on and the audience began to cheer and applaud.

Ross stood back up and turned to face the audience who were all on their feet before walking onto the stage, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Chandler following close behind. The 6 of them stood on the stage smiling widely at the great response.

"Thank you all and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it" Ross smiled "You don't understand how nerve wracking it is at the possibility your movie might fail and no one will like it. A huge thanks once again to my soon-to-be wife Rachel who created the amazing outfits you saw throughout. To Mike- who unfortunately couldn't be here, and Phoebe who composed the music you heard. To Joey, Claire, Zoe and Ewan for being amazing supporting actors. And finally to Chandler and Monica who are 2 of the most talented people I know, I couldn't have done any of this without any of you so thank you so much" He concluded as everyone began to clap once more.

"Can I just say me and Mon had no idea that the bit at the end was even being filmed let alone shown to you all" Chandler stated gaining several laughs "What would you have done if all the rumours were true and we had broke up?" He questioned.

"Can we have one final applause for the director and producer of this amazing movie- my extremely talented brother Ross" Monica smiled as everyone applauded.

* * *

"How did you actually film it without us knowing?" Chandler questioned.

Everyone was now at the premiere after party. The gang was sitting in a circular booth in the far corner of the club after talking to almost everyone in the room.

"We didn't know we were filming it" Ross replied "The cameras had been accidentally left running during lunch and while everyone had been at the cafeteria you 2 obviously stayed behind" He explained "While you were away we went through all the bloopers, chose the funny ones which were shown and we came across that. I sent it to the editing team, they cut out all the sound except for the last part and replaced it with Pheebs singing Wonderful Tonight"

"I can't believe you did that" Monica explained.

"Yeah well we thought it was sweet" Rachel smiled "It was the perfect way to end it- even if it wasn't actually included in the movie"

"Someone make a toast!" Phoebe suggested as Joey dished out another round of champagne.

"Yeah! Ross you do it!" Joey said.

"Okay. Erm-" Ross said before pausing to think "To London Time which will hopefully prove a hit with the public. To us for sticking together through it all. Finally to Mon and Chandler who've made it through a really tough time and had the courage to turn up here tonight. Cheers-" He said as everyone raised their glasses, clinked them together before downing half their glass.

* * *

"Home" Chandler said as he helped Monica out the limo parked at the bottom of the drive.

"Yep" Monica replied as they began to walk up the drive, past the fountain that stood in the centre, until they reached the front door.

"Ready?" Chandler asked and Monica nodded as he opened the door and led her inside. They stood for several seconds in silence in the foyer where all of Chandler boxes were piled up. Ross and Joey had offered to move them while they were away and Chandler had gladly accepted.

"Feels different" Monica whispered.

"That's cause this is our house now" Chandler smiled wrapping his arms around her waist "And because we've changed a great deal in the last few months"

"Yeah. I can't wait till you're all done moving in" Monica smiled turning in his arms and kissing his lips lightly "I'm gunna go get ready for bed"

"I'll be up in a minute" Chandler replied "Just wanna see what's on the news" He added as Monica walked up the stairs.

"Okay" She replied before disappearing around the corner at the top of the stairs.

* * *

10 minutes later Chandler walked into his and Monica's bedroom. Her dress now lay flat on the bed and her shoes lay discarded on the floor. Chandler picked them up along with the dress and walked into the wardrobe where Monica stood in front of the mirror removing her makeup- her hair now tied up in a messy bun and wearing one of Chandlers t-shirts that reached down to her knee.

"Where should I put these?" He asked holding out her dress and shoes.

"The shoes in the draw over there" She said pointing to a large draw in the wardrobe "Just leave the dress on the chair, I'll get round to washing it eventually"

"Kay" Chandler replied as he returned the shoes to the draw before placing the dress on the armchair that sat in the corner. He then proceeded to remove his suit, placing it on top of Monica's dress, before returning to the bedroom where Monica now sat on the edge of the bed- obviously deep in thought.

Chandler walked into the bathroom leaving Monica to think- Amber had advised him for when they return home to give Monica a few minutes before asking what's wrong. After brushing his teeth he returned to the bedroom. Monica now stood out on the balcony looking out over the garden.

"Mon?" Chandler questioned as he joined her outside "What's wrong?"

"We haven't been here since-" Monica whispered.

"I know Honey" Chandler whispered "Just remember I'm here if you need anything" He added wrapping his arms around her- hugging her closely to him.

"I love you" She whispered moving slightly to look into his eyes.

"I love you too" He replied before kissing her lips softly. The kiss soon grew passionate and more frenzied for the first time since the miscarriage and Chandler felt Monica flinch slightly before she pulled away burying her head in his chest.

"We haven't done anything since-" Monica whimpered her tears now falling.

"And we don't have to do anything" Chandler replied before leading her back into the bedroom closing the balcony doors behind them. He helped her climb into bed before rounding it and climbing in next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Mon," Chandler started but she didn't lift her head, using his fingers he titled her head up to face him "Mon, Honey, we don't have to do anything until you're ready. It's not your fault. I just want to be with you anyway I can. I love you"

"You're so sweet" Monica smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips "I love you too" She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Chandler smiled slightly as she kissed him, he knew already that he'd helped her past her fears. Kisses grew heated and more frenzied but this time Monica didn't flinch. She loved him. It was that simple. No matter what had happened, at the end of the day she loved him and they were going somewhere. In just over 3 months it would be their anniversary. July 14th would be their 1 year anniversary and what a year it had been.

Neither of them spoke as Chandler hooked his leg over hers and clambered on top of her, their lips still locked together. Within minutes the t-shirt Monica wore had been discarded along with her panties and Chandlers boxers.

And then they were there for the first time since the miscarriage. For the first time in over a month. They were both happy and had finally returned to the real world. Where they belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note...

Happy September 22nd Everyone! I'm Hoping You All Know What Today Is!? Thats Right It's F.R.I.E.N.D.S 19th Birthday! 19 Years Ago The Very First Episode Of F.R.I.E.N.D.S Aired On NBC! Anyway Sorry Updates Are Slow But School Is Being A Bitch And Giving Me Loads Of Homework :/ So I'm Getting Closer And Closer To 100 Reviews So Please Everyone Just Write Something :) I Have A Feeling You're All Gunna Like This As It's Just Mon And Chan Being Themselves With A Little Fluff Like Everywhere :D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Morning Beautiful. Happy Anniversary" Chandler whispered as Monica stirred in his arms.

"Happy Anniversary" Monica replied as her eyes flickered open. Blue meeting blue.

"1 whole year" Chandler smiled before dropping his lips onto hers in a slow, delicate kiss, she kissed back almost immediately as her eyes closed once more "I love you" He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" She replied her eyes drifting back open when he moved from her lips to her neck.

* * *

"Can I flip it?" Chandler asked excitedly as he and Monica stood at the stove making pancakes.

"Sure just don't get it on the ceiling or I'll kill you" Monica smirked as she moved away slightly allowing Chandler to grab the frying pan.

"I won't" Chandler replied "I am an expert pancake flipper" He added before flipping the pancake and having it land perfectly back in the frying pan.

"Pretty good" Monica smiled.

"Pretty? That was amazing" Chandler stated "For my first time" He laughed.

"Chandler!" Monica laughed hitting his arm playfully.

"Domestic!" Chandler joked wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Never" Monica smiled innocently before kissing him passionately.

"Really not in the mood for making pancakes now" Chandler muttered against her lips.

"What would you rather do?" Monica asked with a smirk.

"You" Chandler smiled seductively.

"You've already 'done me' this morning" Monica smiled.

"I could easily 'do you' again" Chandler winked.

"You can 'do me' again later. I'm hungry and I think we just burnt that pancake" Monica replied as they both glanced towards the frying pan that held the slowly darkening pancake.

"Then I'll just have to flip some more" Chandler smiled kissing her lips lightly.

* * *

"Mon those were amazing" Chandler smiled at Monica who sat opposite him at the table outside.

"You flipped them" Monica laughed as they gathered everything off the table before returning inside.

"You want your present now?" Chandler asked in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"We can clean up later" Monica smiled before turning in his arms and kissing his lips passionately as they backed themselves out the kitchen just as the phone began to ring.

"Why does it always happen to us?" Chandler asked sarcastically as Monica lifted the receiver.

"Hello?" Monica asked as they both collapsed onto the love seat.

"Hey Mon" Rachel said.

"Hey" Ross added.

"Hang on let me put you on speaker phone" Monica replied before dropping the receiver onto the coffee table and pressing speaker phone.

"Hi guys" Chandler said as he twirled Monica's hair between his fingers.

"Happy Anniversary" Ross and Rachel cheered.

"Thanks guys" Monica smiled brightly.

"So what are you doing to celebrate?" Ross asked.

"Probably each other" Rachel smirked.

"I really didn't need that image in my head Rach" Ross sighed.

"Watch E! and you'll find out" Chandler stated sarcastically.

"No, seriously now?" Rachel asked.

"We're just going out for a meal" Monica replied "What are you 2 doing today?"

"I've got a meeting" Ross sighed.

"I have some things to finalise with the wedding planners and then I'm gunna put the finishing touches to all our red carpet garments for the We're The Millers premiere in New York" Rachel concluded.

"When's the premiere again?" Monica asked.

"August 1st" Rachel replied "Anyway Ross has to go and I've got a call to make so we'll talk to you both tomorrow"

"Have a nice night" Ross said.

"Thanks we will" Chandler said.

"Bye" Monica added before hanging up.

"Busy few months for us" Chandler said.

"Yep but let's just focus on today" Monica smiled before returning her lips to Chandlers.

"I love you so much" Chandler whispered against her lips.

"I love you so much too" Monica replied in a whisper.

"You want your present now?" He asked and she nodded in reply as they pushed themselves off the couch and made their way upstairs and into their room.

"Do you want yours first?" Monica asked.

"If you want" Chandler replied as he watched Monica exit the room, returning several minutes later with a fairly large, square box.

"I really didn't know what to get you" Monica started as she sat down next to him on their bed, placing the box in front of him "Jewellery's out of the question and you already have like everything" They both laughed "It's really for both of us and Rach gave me the idea like a week ago cause I was really stuck on what to get. So there you go"

"You done?" Chandler chuckled "Mon, I really don't care what it is- what matters is that it's from you and you spent loads of time picking it out. And without further ado" He concluded before lifting the lid off the box and removing the present from it- balancing it on his lap "Mon this is the best present ever" He smiled.

"You like it?" She asked smiling widely.

"I love it" He smiled glancing down at the engraved photo frame in his hands.

12 pictures had been placed inside the frame in a sort of collage. Pictures of both of them- 2 from when they were friends, a picture of the 6 of them on set at London Time, from when they went to Vegas and London, the premiere but a certain one that stood out to both of them was placed in the bottom left corner. Chandler had his arms wrapped around Monica from behind. Her hands covered by his as they rested on the stomach. It was obvious when the picture had been taken.

Across the top of the frame, engraved into the wood was 'Chandler&Monica 07.14.12' in big letters. A constant reminder of when they'd first gotten together. Around the rest of the frame words that had been significant to their first year as a couple had also been engraved in various different sizes and fonts. Rachel's, Phoebe's, Joey's and Ross' names had all been added in fairly large letters along with 'London Time', 'Matthew&Courteney' and '1 Year Anniversary'.

Reading all the words and phrases engraved into the frame, Chandler came across 2 tiny words that broke his heart. Monica had been torn on whether to put it on there but if it hadn't have been for the pregnancy and everything they went through for several months they wouldn't have been where they were today. In simple lettering along the right side of the frame, not to big that it catches your eye straightaway but not to small that it goes unnoticeable, 'Baby Bing' had been engraved.

"I couldn't decide whether to put it on there or not" Monica whispered "Rach and Pheebs encouraged me too"

"I'm glad you did. Thank you" Chandler replied "I'll hang it up later but first your present" He added placing the frame back in the box and onto the floor next to the bed before producing a small square box that lay on the bed next to him before handing it to Monica "Close your eyes"

"Why?" She asked.

"Just close them" He replied and this time Monica didn't object. Once he was sure she wasn't going to open her eyes he went ahead opening the box before taking her hand. Fastening the bracelet around her right wrist, he kissed her knuckles before placing her hand back into her lap.

"Can I-" Monica whispered but got cut off by Chandlers lips on hers.

"Open them" He whispered kissing her lips several times in short, sweet kisses before pulling back, watching her eyes flicker open- locking eye contact with him for a short second before her glance cast down to her wrist now adorned with a pandora bracelet filled with beads and charms.

"Chandler it's gorgeous" Monica whispered.

"Just like you. Each charm represents something to do with our relationship;" Chandler smiled as he touched each charm softly looking for somewhere to start "Big Ben for London Time. A camera. A star. A little chefs hat because you love to cook. A heart. Number 14 cause that's our anniversary. Letter 'C' to remind you of me when we aren't together. Letter 'M' for you. And finally this little dice that has Rachel's, Phoebes, Joeys and Ross' first initials on but you can choose more to go on there as we go along, you know mix and match them"

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten" She whispered smiling brightly at Chandler.

"Really?" He questioned and she nodded in reply before climbing into his lap and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"You're most welcome" He replied with a smile before kissing her lips softly.

"What times our reservation?" She whispered when his lips latched onto her neck.

"7" He muttered against her neck.

"We have plenty time then" She smiled before reclining backwards bringing Chandler down with her.

* * *

Monica stood in front of the bathroom mirror finishing off her makeup. To celebrate they were going out to a high end, 5-star restaurant in the heart of LA. Monica had decided to wear a knee-length, strapless, hot pink dress she had bought while out shopping with Rachel and Phoebe with a pair of simple, black heels. She'd waterfall braided her hair- a technique she'd learnt from Rachel, and after a request from Chandler had kept her makeup natural with a subtle, hot pink lipstick to brighten it up. Adding a simple pair of silver earrings, an engraved heart-shaped silver necklace Chandler had bought her for her birthday and the pandora bracelet that had only left her wrist once since Chandler had given it to her earlier that day.

Finally happy with her appearance Monica stepped out the bathroom, grabbed the black, clutch purse she was taking along with her iPhone 5 that lay vibrating like crazy on the bed before making her way downstairs where Chandler would be waiting.

"I haven't been on twitter in like 3 months" Monica stated as she walked into the living room where Chandler sat on his own iPhone.

"Mon, you look-" Chandler started searching for the right words "Amazingly beautiful"

"Thanks" Monica smiled taking a seat next to him "You do too"

"Don't I always?" Chandler asked sarcastically as Monica's phone continued to vibrate "Please for the love of god turn vibrate off"

"Okay chill" Monica giggled "Picture?"

"If you're gunna go all photo shoot on me again, then no" Chandler replied.

"I won't. I promise" Monica smiled before tapping on the camera on her phone "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep" Chandler replied as Monica snapped the picture "You gunna post it?"

"Do you want me to?" Monica asked.

"Do what you want" Chandler smiled and Monica returned it great fully.

* * *

"You said one picture" Chandler accused as they sat in the limo they had requested.

"I did not!" Monica replied her defensive side taking over.

"You did so! And how many did we take in the end?" Chandler questioned.

"About 10" Monica giggled "You didn't have to do them"

"You know I'd do anything for you" Chandler smiled.

"You're so sweet" Monica smiled as she curled up next to him.

"That I am" Chandler smirked as the window separating them from the driver and security guard opened slightly.

"We're almost there" The security guard stated "There's quite a few camera vans behind though"

"Thanks" Chandler smiled as the guard rolled the window back up as the limo came to a stop. Both peered out the window as a mass of photographers rushed towards the limo.

"Move!" The security guard shouted as he approached the door causing Monica to giggle slightly, the door opened and they both stepped out blinded by all the flashes "Get out the way!" He shouted again as they made their way through the crowd and into the restaurant "Shout if you need anything" He added before walking back outside to get rid of the crowd.

"Are you both okay?" A waiter asked who obviously recognised them.

"We're used to it" Chandler smiled as the waiter led them to a booth at the far back "Thank you"

"Can I get you any drinks?" The waiter asked as he watched both Monica and Chandler climb into the same side of the booth.

"We'll have some of your finest wine please" Chandler smiled.

"Right away" The waiter smiled before walking off.

"You could tell he was so nervous" Monica laughed as she picked up her menu.

"Anything nice?" Chandler asked.

"It all sounds amazing" Monica replied as the waiter returned with an iced bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

* * *

"Was the chocolate brownie nice?" Monica asked as she turned slightly in her seat to observe Chandlers reaction.

"Heavenly. I wish you'd have tried some" Chandler smiled.

"We'll just have to come again so I can try it" Monica replied as she finished off the last of the wine.

"Waiter," Chandler called as the waiter walked their way "Could we have the bill please?"

"Right away" The waiter replied, returning several minutes later with the bill. After paying Monica and Chandler exited the restaurant met by a small group of fans who asked for autographs and both accepted willingly before climbing back into the limo.

* * *

30 minutes later they arrived back home, Chandler payed the driver and the guard who had both insisted they didn't need paying but Chandler had left it anyway.

"I don't think this day could get any better" Monica smiled.

"Just wait" Chandler replied grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs and into their bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Monica whispered in shock as she looked around their room, over the most romantic setting she'd ever seen. All around the bedroom thousands of candles had been placed that Chandler was now lighting. A bottle of champagne stood chilling in a bucket next to the bed, a bouquet of red roses lay on their bed, a huge black bow keeping them all together and finally the engraved frame she had given him hung on the wall above their bed.

"You like?" Chandler asked as he continued to light the candles.

"I love" Monica smiled "And I have a surprise for you"

"Really?" Chandler asked turning his attention away from the candles and to her.

"Yep" Monica smiled "I'll be right back" She added before disappearing into the walk in wardrobe- locking the door behind her.

* * *

10 minutes later Chandler had finished lighting all the candles and had removed his shoes, socks, tie and blazer and sat crossed legged on the bed waiting for his girlfriend to join him. The familiar click of the lock filled the room and before Chandler could comprehend the situation Monica was standing in the doorway wearing only a silk, black teddy. She'd removed all her makeup and left her hair as it was.

"Wow" Chandler whispered as he walked towards her "You look- amazing"

"So you like?" Monica asked smiling brightly at him.

"I love" He replied repeating her earlier words as he placed his hands on her hips before pulling her towards him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss

"Happy Anniversary Mon" He whispered before locking their lips again.

"Happy Anniversary Chandler" She replied as their kisses grew more frenzied and urgent as they fell towards the bed "I love you" She added.

"I love you more" He muttered against the bare skin of her neck.

"Impossible" She replied in a far off whisper as he teased and pleasured her.

They'd been through a lot in their first year as a couple, experiencing every emotion known to man. Whether they'd be there next year or in years to come was unknown but what ever happened they'd always be connected in one way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone Here's Chapter 19 :) Just Before You Start To Read I Just Wanted To Say Thank You For All You Reviews They Mean A Great Deal To Me And I'm So Glad You All Love This Story As Much As I Like Writing It :*

I Was Reading Through All Your Reviews The Other Day And Noticed That You All Seem To Be Upset That It Might End Soon. I Just Thought I'd Let You All Know That I Write Chapters Really Fast When I Put My Mind To It And So Far I've Written Up To Chapter 24- Which I Think Is The Longest And Probably My Favourite Chapter. Anyway I Just Wanted To Say That The Story Will Finish Around 30-31 Chapters So We Still Have Quite A Few To Go :)

Someone Also Asked About Not What You Think The Mondler College One Shot I Said I Was Going To Continue For 2-3 Chapters. I Have Started Another Chapter I'm Just Really Stuck On What To Write And At The Moment Finishing This Story Is My Priority. As Soon As All The Chapters For This Story Are Written I Will Take Some Time To Write That Chapter And Work On My Next Fanfic :)

Finally If You Commented As A Guest On The Last Chapter (18) Your Review Really Touched Me So If You Leave A Comment Below Please And Sign Your Name At The End So I Can Thank You :)

Anyway Sorry For The Long Authors Note :D You May Read :D Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

Monica and Phoebe wore matching white, knee-length bridesmaids dresses designed by Rachel herself with a pair of white heels each. Monica's hair was slightly curled and Phoebes had been crimped with a diamond tiara resting on both their heads. Makeup had been left simple focusing mainly on the eye makeup with a more natural lipstick and blush. Both girls held a bouquet of lilies- Rachel's favourite flower. Chandler and Joey wore matching simple, black suits.

All 4 stood on the Barbados cliff top, looking out over the family and friends- mostly a-list celebrities in attendance, as Ross walked down the aisle with both Jack and Judy Geller- Monica and Ross' parents who had flew out from New York where they lived in the family house Monica and Ross had grew up in. Once reaching the front Ross placed a kiss on his mothers cheek before she and Jack took a seat on the front row of Ross' side next to Jacks mother. Ross took his place in front of the minister next to Chandler and Joey.

Several seconds later Isn't She Lovely began to play before Rachel and her parents Leonard and Sandra Green appeared at the opposite end of the aisle. Rachel wore a white, floor-length wedding dress similar to Monica's and Phoebes just longer, a pair of white heels similar to her bridesmaids adorned her feet. Her hair had been lightly curled leaving small beach curls in her copper hair. On top of her head a white, lace vail and her makeup the same as Monica and Phoebes. Finally a huge smile played on her face as she made her way down the aisle towards her future husband.

Handing her bouquet to her mother, Rachel kissed both her parents on the cheek before they sat down in the front row next to her sisters Amy and Jill. Ross walked towards her taking her hand, neither saying a word as they smiled widely at each other before looking towards the minister.

* * *

Monica smiled widely, tears in her eyes as Ross and Rachel were pronounced husband and wife. The guests rose to their feet, each wearing the same expression, as Ross and Rachel kissed.

Monica turned to Phoebe both girls now in tears as they hugged each other tightly. As her brother and new sister-in-law parted Monica couldn't help but wonder whether she and Chandler would be the next couple at the alter, tying the knot and swearing they'd love each other till death do them part. Shaking those thoughts from her mind Monica focused on being happy for her best friend and brother, her day would arrive. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

The professional photographer motioned for Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler to join Ross and Rachel, the 2 bridesmaids broke their hug before taking their places at the couples side. Joey caught Monica's attention motioning them to switch places so she could stand next to Chandler, she smiled widely at Joey nodding and they switched places. Chandler kissed her cheek lightly before wrapping his arms around her waist as they posed for the picture. Several pictures were taken that would later be published and certain ones released to the world but most importantly would hold memory's of Ross and Rachel's magical day.

"You okay?" Chandler whispered breaking the trance Monica had found herself in since the minister had announced Ross and Rachel husband and wife.

"Just happy for them" Monica smiled.

"Okay if we can have Jack, Judy, Monica, Ross and Rachel now please" The photographer stated as Jack and Judy moved to congratulate their son and daughter-in-law.

"I'll see you in a bit" Chandler smiled before walking away with Joey and Phoebe.

* * *

Almost an hour later the bridal car pulled up outside the hotel where the reception was being held. Several body guards assisted them in getting out the car and into the hotel, past the crowd of paparazzi that had gathered.

Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler were ushered into the main hall where hundreds of smartly dressed family and friends awaited to catch a glimpse of the famous couple. Phoebe rushed off immediately in search of Mike who couldn't make it to the wedding but had called to say he could reach the reception on time and Joey went of in search of a co-star he had invited as his date.

Monica and Chandler greeted several of the guests, many being Monica's family from New York who were eager to see the couple together before making their way towards a round table at the centre of the room labeled 'Table 1' with 8 adjoining seats.

Several songs played before Joey and Phoebe stepped onto the stage. After everything that had happened everyone had decided it would be better if Joey and Phoebe be the best man and maid of honour and Monica and Chandler hadn't took much convincing. Phoebe would have been Rachel's maid of honour anyway after the 3 girls made an agreement before Phoebes wedding to Mike that if they rotated each of the 3 would be a the maid of honour for another. Rachel was the only one who hadn't yet been a maid of honour having opted to be Monica's when the time came.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Joey started.

"We are honoured to introduce to you for the very first time-" Phoebe continued.

"Mr and Mrs Ross Geller" They both cheered as the room irrupted in a applause as Ross and Rachel entered the room and With or Without You began to play- a significant song to their relationship.

"May I have this dance Miss Geller?" Chandler questioned offering Monica his hand.

"You may" Monica smiled taking his outstretched hand as they made their way to the dance floor where Ross and Rachel stood in the centre. Soon enough the 2 couples were joined by Phoebe and Mike then by Joey and his date- none other than Clare, the blonde who had played Lisa in London Time and had recently accepted the role of Joeys tv characters girlfriend.

No sooner than the song had started it ended and Ross and Rachel took this as the time to great their guests while everyone else remained on the dance floor.

"Our turn next" Chandler whispered into Monica's hair as the next song began to play.

"Yeah?" She asked pulling away to look him in the eye.

"Yep" He replied "I promise you" He added before drooping his lips onto hers.

"How did you know?" She asked in a whisper when they pulled apart.

"I'm just that good" He replied as she laid her head on his chest as they continued to sway to the music.

"Seriously?" She questioned moving once again to look at him directly.

"2 little birdies told me about the conversation you had after our anniversary-"

_"Hey Mon" Rachel smiled as she walked into Monica and Chandlers kitchen along with Phoebe._

_"Hey" Monica replied simply before returning her attention back to the script in front of her._

_"Where's Chandler?" Phoebe asked._

_"Auditioning for a role in some comedy" Monica replied._

_"Mon. Honey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she and Phoebe sat down opposite her at the table._

_"It's nothing" Monica replied._

_"It's got to be something as you're sitting here and can't stop thinking about it" Rachel replied._

_"Is it something do to with work?" Phoebe asked and Monica shook her head "Is it your anniversary?"_

_"Sort of" Monica replied lifting her head to look at her best friends._

_"Have you fallen out with Chandler?" Rachel asked._

_"No!" Monica replied immediately almost defensively._

_"Just tell us Mon" Phoebe stated "We won't say anything to Chandler"_

_"We might be able to help" Rachel insisted._

_"Fine" Monica stated as she worked up the courage to tell them "It's just stupid but your married, you're gunna get married and me and Chan have been together a year and I just thought-"_

_"That he'd have proposed" Phoebe finished for her._

_"It's not stupid Mon. It's how you feel" Rachel said._

_"I'm starting to think about whether he's having doubts about our relationship. Or is it just me being paranoid?" Monica asked._

_"It's you being paranoid" Rachel and Phoebe replied immediately._

_"Mon how can you even doubt Chandlers love for you for a second? He thinks the absolute world of you" Rachel stated "He wouldn't have been there through all those months if he didn't"_

_"Rach is right" Phoebe added "I've never seen anyone care so much about another person. He'd always put you before himself and besides I can sense it"_

_"And think about it this way- if he'd have proposed on your anniversary you'd have expected it. He's gunna do it when you least expect it" Rachel explained "The only reason you're feeling this way is because everyone so busy planning mine and Ross' wedding that you can't help but let your mind wonder to your wedding. Am I right?" She asked and Monica nodded._

_"Thanks guys" Monica smiled "But please don't tell Chandler"_

_"We won't" Rachel and Phoebe replied as Monica stood up and walked over to fridge, the 2 girls turned to each other an nodded agreeing they should tell Chandler._

"By any chance is one little birdie blonde and the other the bride?" Monica questioned.

"Maybe-" Chandler replied "You can talk to me about anything Mon" He whispered "Whatever it is. Whatever the time. Just please tell me I don't like seeing you upset and don't ever think I don't love you cause I do more than anything"

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He replied before their lips locked together in a slow, tender kiss.

* * *

Either down to luck or fate Monica had somehow- as if in reflection of their earlier conversation, caught the brides bouquet. Now she and Chandler were making their way upstairs to their hotel room after having one final glass of champagne with just Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Mike, Joey and Clare after all the guests had left to either go home or up to their hotel rooms.

The bride and groom had been the first 2 to excuse themselves followed closely by Monica and Chandler, who were now walking down a long corridor in search of their hotel room. Once reaching the respective door Chandler unlocked it but didn't proceed to enter, instead he turned to face Monica.

"I love you" He stated placing his hands on her hips while she moved her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" She replied before she raised onto her toes- he met her halfway, and their lips were locked together passionately.

Once safely inside their hotel room Monica excused herself to the bathroom so she could remove her dress while Chandler remained in the bedroom removing his suit.

A small click filled the air as Chandler lifted his eyes to the bathroom door where Monica stood in nothing but one of his shirts.

"So?" Monica questioned seductively as she climbed into his lap.

"I think your wearing a little to much" Chandler whispered.

"Hmm" She hummed "Well maybe I need some help getting undressed" She smiled before locking her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Chandler took no time in deepening the kiss as he pushed her back slightly onto the mattress before climbing on top of her, pressing his groin against hers- causing them both to moan. When he started to rock his hips she only moaned loudly before she began to move with him.

"Chandler-" Monica moaned desperate to have him inside her "Please" She begged as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them- along with his boxers, down his legs. He wasted no time in removing his shirt and the one she was wearing before returning his lips to hers. By this time Monica was growing extremely impatient so took matters into her own hands by pushing him off her slightly before rolling him over and climbing on top of him.

"Fuck-" Chandler swore as she fell forward slightly. Helping her to get her balance, he helped her ease onto him and they both moaned each others names loudly as they came together once again.

* * *

Chandler awoke the following morning to find Monica absent from the bed. Sitting up slightly he was met by the sight of his girlfriend standing on the balcony that adjoined their room, wearing only his shirt. Her raven hair was blowing in the wind as she looked out over the ocean. He silently pulled his boxers on before making his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly before turning in his arms to kiss him square on the lips.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Chandler asked when they pulled apart and she turned again to look out over the ocean.

"Just thinking about the future and stuff" She replied.

"Am I there?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Most definitely" She replied, after several minutes of silence with the 2 of them just looking out over the scenery Monica asked, "Do you ever think about what would have happened if- if I'd have never miscarried?"

"Do you really wanna talk about this?" Chandler asked, not wanting to trigger any dreams.

"I can't help it sometimes" She whispered "My mind just sort of wanders off by itself. But, do your?"

"Sometimes" He replied "I try to block it out though"

"Can we talk about it?" She asked "Not all the sad stuff. The happier stuff"

"If you really want to" He replied before leading her back into their room, both taking a seat on the couch in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe I'd be due in a month" She whispered finally being able to share the thoughts that had been driving her mad ever since the miscarriage.

"Me neither. Would we have found out whether it was a boy or girl?" He asked.

"I think we would have so we could of planned everything" She smiled.

"Monica all over" He chuckled "Did you think it was a boy or a girl?"

"A boy" She smiled "Mothers instincts"

"Names?" He asked.

"Daniel" She smiled "Daniel Bing"

"He'd have had my last name?" Chandler asked.

"Of course" Monica smiled "You were his Daddy"

"I love you so much" Chandler smiled.

"I love you so much plus 1" Monica giggled as she kissed his lips lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note...

Authors Note...

I'm So Sorry It Took Me A Week To Update Guys But School Is Still Being A Bitch And My Writing Time Is Very Limited. I've Successfully Managed To Pull Myself Away For The Hunger Games Book Which My Friend Lent To Me Yesterday And I'm Already Over Half Way Through :D It's So Addicting I Can't Help It! Anyway You May All Continue And I Can Guarantee You Will Love This Chapter And Probably The Next And Probably All The Ones After That Cause They All Involve Something Big And The Fact I'll Be Raving About The End Of The Hunger Games In The Next Chapter :D Please Read And Don't Be Put Off By My Weirdness =D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

The months flew by after Ross and Rachel's wedding and now Christmas was just a mere month away. Monica had cooked Thanksgiving dinner and the gang had celebrated all together. Joey was still filming his tv show. Ross was working on a new movie. Rachel was busy organising a spring/summer 2014 catwalk. Phoebe and Mike were in the making of another album. Monica had filmed several cameos and had filmed another movie and Chandler had got the leading role in the comedy movie he had auditioned for which was due to release in summer the following year.

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe sat in Starbucks contemplating Christmas presents they should get their respective partners.

"I'm gunna get Ross a new laptop" Rachel began "His is on it's last legs"

"I don't know what to get Chandler" Monica sighed "He already has everything"

"I might get Mike a new keyboard" Phoebe said "Oh and you should get Chandler something personal"

"I did that for his birthday and our anniversary though" Monica replied "Do you think the guys have this much trouble getting presents for us?"

"Well Ross hasn't got mine yet so I think they do" Rachel stated.

"How would you know whether Ross has gotten you a present yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Back to me please" Monica interrupted.

"Ermm-" Phoebe said "Maybe just get him things he'll use everyday"

"Yeah like- boxers, a new wallet-" Rachel suggested.

"Condoms" Phoebe added as Rachel and Monica stared at her strangely.

"Why would he need condoms?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know these 2 are pretty active" Phoebe smiled.

"Pheebs, I'm on the pill" Monica explained.

"Oh-" Phoebe trailed off "Well what about socks?"

"So you think I should get little presents?" Monica asked.

"Yeah and then just get one main one" Rachel said.

"But I don't have a main present this is the point" Monica replied.

"Does he need a new phone?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope he got the iPhone 5 when it came out" Monica replied.

"A laptop?" Rachel suggested.

"Got one" Monica replied.

"A foosball table" Phoebe suggested.

"She's not gunna get him a foosball table Pheebs" Rachel stated.

"No wait, that's a really good idea Pheebs" Monica replied "He used to have one when he was little. It was the one thing his Dad actually did with him- despite being gay"

"So it'll be personal cause it reminds him of his childhood" Rachel smiled "Nice one Pheebs"

"What?" Phoebe questioned.

"You suggested a foosball table" Rachel stated.

"Oh yeah" Phoebe smiled.

* * *

"I'll get her to call you as soon as" Chandler smiled as Ross and Joey walked in "Okay. Thank you. Bye" He said before putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Ross asked.

"Your parents" Chandler replied before sitting back down on the couch and picking up his laptop.

"What did they want?" Ross asked.

"They didn't want anything" Chandler replied "I called them"

"Why? Is something wrong with Mon?" Ross asked.

"God Ross. Give the man a minute and he'll tell us" Joey stated.

"Nothing's wrong with Mon" Chandler assured him "I just needed their permission to do something"

"Chandler what's going on?" Ross asked.

"Okay but you can't say anything to Mon" Chandler started "I'm gunna ask Monica to marry me" He smiled not being able to contain his excitement.

"This is great!" Joey cheered.

"We're gunna be brother-in-laws!" Ross smiled "I'm happy for you dude"

"She might not say yes yet" Chandler stated.

"Of course she'll say yes!" Joey said.

"So when are you gunna ask her?" Ross asked.

"Christmas Eve" Chandler smiled "I have everything worked out all I need is the ring"

* * *

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas!" Monica smiled brightly as she cuddled up next to Chandler in Ross and Rachel's living room. The whole gang was there Ross, Rachel, Joey and Clare who had remained Joeys girlfriends since the wedding, were on the couch. Phoebe and Mike were on the love seat and Chandler and Monica were curled up on the armchair.

"It doesn't seem 2 minutes since last Christmas" Rachel stated.

"So what do you all want to do?" Joey asked.

"We could play some poker" Chandler suggested.

"Margaritas?" Phoebe asked and everyone nodded as the girls stood up and retreated to the kitchen.

"So when are you proposing?" Mike asked.

"When we get home" Chandler smiled.

"Why not do it now?" Joey asked.

"Cause I don't want the pressure of having to propose in front of you lot and Mon" Chandler replied simply before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe you smashed the glass" Chandler laughed as he and Monica walked through the door to their house.

"Ross was cheating!" Monica whined.

"I believe you Honey" Chandler smiled "And I have an early Christmas present for you"

"Why an early one?" Monica asked but Chandler didn't reply as he led her upstairs and into their room. Monica gasped as she glanced around their room. Thousands of candles had been placed and now Chandler was lighting them. Monica stood frozen in place as she watched him light the final candle before taking her hand and leading her towards the bed. He sat her on the end of the bed as he stood in front of her.

Dropping to one knee- Monica's hands flew to her mouth, and Chandler began "Mon we've been through a lot in this past year and a half but it's only made me love you more. You make me happier that I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Some people might say its a bit soon but I don't care and I know you don't either. Monica-" He paused as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small square box and opened it for her to see "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Monica smiled tears of happiness falling down her pink cheeks as she extended her hand. Chandler smiled brightly as he slid the ring onto her finger- a blue sapphire in the centre the same colour as her eyes surrounding by smaller diamonds. They both glanced breathily at the ring on her finger before Chandler stood up and gathered Monica into his arms kissing her passionately.

"I love you" He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" She smiled as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

* * *

"Merry Christmas my future bride" Chandler smiled as Monica's eyes flickered open.

"Merry Christmas" Monica smiled moving closer to Chandlers warmth.

"Cold?" Chandler asked and Monica nodded "Let's go take a shower. That should warm you up and plus our guests will be here in 2 hours"

* * *

"Did you expect it Mon?" Chandler asked as he and Monica sat curled up in front of the fire waiting for everyone else to arrive. The 2 of them had already exchanged gifts and were waiting for everyone else to open the rest.

"No" Monica smiled as she played with the engagement ring that adorned her left hand "You surprised me"

"Good" Chandler smiled "And do you like the ring?"

"Very much because its from you" She smiled before kissing him passionately "This is definitely my favourite Christmas ever"

"Mine too" Chandler smiled as several voices were heard from outside the door before Ross, Rachel, Mike, Phoebe, Joey, Clare and Jack and Judy Geller walked in.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" Monica questioned.

"A little birdie told us you were going to be celebrating" Jack smiled as he glanced at Chandler who stood behind Monica.

"What's the news?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Monica asked surprised.

"The guys knew, it was up to them whether to tell the girls" Chandler shrugged.

"Just tell us already" Phoebe whined.

"Okay" Monica smiled before taking Chandlers hand "We're engaged!" She squealed.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered as they continued to congratulate the couple.

"So when did he ask?" Rachel questioned.

"Last night when we got back" Monica smiled as everyone took seats around the room.

"This is amazing!" Phoebe squealed.

"I know!" Monica smiled before dropping her lips onto Chandlers.

* * *

"It's what everyone's been waiting for! We can finally confirm that Chandler Bing and Monica Geller are engaged! Rumours were sparked when Monica tweeted 'Best Christmas Ever' but that soon dyed down when Monica's and Ross' parents were seen arriving at LAX before catching a flight back to New York. Several days later the couple were spotted out with friends but still no one had managed to catch a glimpse at the rumoured ring. But finally confirmation that Chandler did in fact propose to Monica on Christmas Eve. The couple took to twitter just hours ago, Monica posting a picture of her engagement ring along with the caption '24th December 2013' with Chandler tweeting several minutes later 'The rumours are true guys. Me and Monica are officially engaged'. A huge congratulations to the happy couple! We can't wait for their wedding!"

* * *

"Can I just take a minute right now before the show ends to say a huge congratulations to my good friends Chandler Bing and Monica Geller who recently got engaged on Christmas Eve! Join me on January 6th when I'll be joined by the couple themselves along with their 4 friends Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross for the first episode of The Ellen Show in 2014! See you all then! And Happy New Year!"


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note...

Hey Everyone I've Got A Feeling You'll All Like This Chapters It's A Little Different To The Rest And Focus' A Lot On The Whole Gang! Go Ahead a And Read And Please Review :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

"Join me after the break when I'm joined by Hollywoods hottest couple- the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Chandler Bing, Ross and Rachel Geller, Joey Tribbiani and Mrs Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan for our first group interview! That's right here on The Ellen Show after the break!"

"Nervous?" Chandler questioned as he and Monica walked down the halls towards the stage- Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey close behind them.

"A bit" Monica replied as several crew members handed them microphones to attach to their clothes.

"You'll be fine" Chandler replied "It'll be a good laugh" He added as all 6 were ushered to the top of a winding set of stairs where Ellen stood at the bottom.

"Hey guys" Ellen smiled.

"Hey" "Hi" and other various greetings were thrown about before Ellen was called back into the centre of the stage.

"Welcome back. Please give a warm welcome to my guests for today- Joey Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan, Ross and Rachel Geller, and Chandler Bing and Monica Geller!" Ellen shouted as all 6 walked down the stairs and out onto the stage. The audience cheered loudly as they all greeted Ellen before taking a seat on the sofa. Chandler sat on the arm closest to Ellen, Monica next to him then Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey on the opposite arm, "First things first congratulations on London Time- I know all 6 of you worked extremely hard on the film and it all paid off in the end"

"It did" Ross smiled.

"Earning more money on the first week, than some films in the first month. That's an incredible achievement. If you haven't seen London Time yet you're missing out big time so we thought we'd show a bit to encourage you to watch it" Ellen said as the tv next to her flickered on and a scene from London Time began to play.

"I can't believe her, you know it's just—it's so typical"

"Now Courteney, I know you're upset, but don't forget. There is going to be a wedding, you are going to throw the bouquet, and then there's going to be a honeymoon, maybe in Paris"

"Paris?"

"We will take a moonlit walk on the Rue de la-"

"Keep talking"

"Then we will sprinkle rose pedals on the bed and make love. Not just because it's romantic, but because I can!"

"I love you" Monica smiled before kissing him passionately, both pull away when- "Bonjour, monsieur"

"Okay, don't say anything, you might scare it away" Chandler whispers as someone knocks on the door "It's Paris, who knows we're here!"

"Hi Lisa, what's up?"

"Okay, you said I could sing at your wedding so, I'm just gonna need a small deposit"

"What?!"

"Y'know, just some good faith money to hold the date"

"Lisa, we're not giving you a deposit for our wedding!"

"Oh, I see" Clare replies before walking out as the the scene fades again.

"So that's London Time" Ellen smiled when the applause dies down.

"Yep, that's London Time" Monica smiled.

"The film itself is comedy gold, the bloopers are hilarious, except one-" Ellen smiles as the final blooper shown in the film begins to play.

"You're so mean" Monica laughs.

"I think it's sweet" Ellen replied as the screen faded to black again as the audience awed.

"You're just spoiling it for who ever hasn't seen it" Chandler stated.

"You're just embarrassed" Ellen laughed "Anyway congratulations on your engagement"

"Thank you" Monica smiled.

"We'll talk more about it later when it's just the 2 of you which will be right after the break so stay tuned" Ellen smiled.

* * *

"So we got rid of the other 4" Ellen smiled.

"Yep, they're tied up in the closet to stop them from ruining the show" Chandler stated sarcastically.

"Well you better let them out later they still have a part in the show" Ellen said "I mean not as big a part as you 2 but still a part" She joked.

"I wonder what they're thinking right now of us" Monica laughed.

"Anyway, you're engaged" Ellen smiled.

"Indeed we are" Chandler replied smiling brightly.

"When did he do it?" Ellen asked.

"Christmas Eve" Monica smiled remembering that night fondly.

"And the ring?" Ellen asked as Monica extended her hand for Ellen to see "Matches your eyes"

"That's why I picked it" Chandler smiled.

"So romantic" Ellen stated "So did he get down on one knee and make a speech?"

"The works" Monica smiled.

"So it wasn't anything like in the movie where you ex turns up and ruins all his plans and then you propose instead?" Ellen questioned.

"Nothing like that" Monica laughed "And I'm glad"

"So what happened afterwards?" Ellen questioned.

"Not really comfortable sharing our sex life on national television" Monica laughed.

"Tell me later?" Ellen asked.

"Definitely" Monica replied.

"So you've been together how long now?"

"A year and a half" Chandler replied.

"And you moved in together early last year?"

"Yep" Monica answered feeling uncomfortable at the mention of that particular time period, Chandler squeezed her hand he was holding tightly and that didn't go unmissed by Ellen who decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"What's it like?" Ellen asked.

"It's great" Chandler smiled "Teaches you a lot about the other person. For example Monica is a neat freak"

"You really wanna start sharing secrets?" Monica questioned eyeing him suspiciously "Cause yours are way worse than mine"

"You still have some good ones though" Chandler laughed.

"Chandler has a third nipple" Monica stated leaning back in her chair in success as the audience erupted in laughter.

"Is it true?" Ellen asked.

"Yes" Chandler replied "And it's not a third nipple it's a nubbin"

"Same thing" Monica smiled.

"They're 2 completely different things!" Chandler stated.

"Moving on- what was it like filming London Time?" Ellen asked.

"It was loads of fun. We had a good laugh" Monica replied.

"It was weird at first cause I mean we weren't dating" Chandler added.

"In all fairness it was only weird cause we had crushes on each other" Monica stated.

"So what changed it all?" Ellen asked.

"There's this one kiss at the start where they claim to be still on London Time and it was that scene" Chandler replied.

"That very scene?" Ellen asked.

"That very scene" Monica smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" Ellen asked.

"It won't be for a while yet" Chandler replied "We both have lots of work coming up so we won't have time to really sit down and plan it"

"Maybe later this year, early next year" Monica added "It depends on our schedules and stuff"

"And what about little baby Bings?" Ellen asked and everything hit them both at once Monica more so than Chandler.

"Definitely" Chandler smiled "After the wedding, definitely"

* * *

"Joey Tribbiani everyone" Ellen stated as Joey returned to the stage.

"Hi" Joey smiled as he hugged and kissed Ellen on the check before taking a seat opposite her.

"So how's the filming of Normal Life going?" Ellen asked referring to Joey's tv show which he co-writes and stars in.

"It's going great" Joey smiled "My character- Ken Adams, has really changed in season 2 so it's been really fun to film"

"And season 2 is airing-"

"On NBC next Thursday at 8" Joey smiled.

"So we get to see you working with your current girlfriend Clare?" Ellen asked.

"That's not till about 2 episodes in but the first episode picks up where the season 1 finale left off" Joey explained.

"So what's it been like working with Clare?"

"Clare's great, we got to work together on London Time and then when we were coming up with the basis for season 2 I suggested Ken finally having a permanent girlfriend that lasted longer than just an episode, everyone agreed and that's how Clare's character came along. We've had so much fun filming though, it's been great. I can't wait for you all to see it"

"Tune in to NBC next Thursday at 8 to see Joey star in the second season of Normal Life. We'll be back after the break with Ross and Rachel Geller"

* * *

"So how's married life suiting you?" Ellen asked after introducing Ross and Rachel.

"It's great" Rachel smiled.

"It must be hard though with both of your busy schedules" Ellen stated.

"I think the point where it becomes hard is when you don't make an effort" Ross explained "We haven't actually come across anything yet that could threaten our relationship because both of our schedules have been kind of quiet but as the year gets going things will get busier"

"We've only spent like 2 nights apart since the wedding which was in August and that was because I was in London for Fashion Week" Rachel said.

"Do you think it Will be a problem?" Ellen asked.

"Since when were you a relationship counsellor?" Ross chuckled "I don't think it will be a problem. I mean you've seen first hand how close the 6 of us are so even when we are apart we're never alone"

"Going back to the wedding-" Ellen smiled "Was it exactly how you imagined it?" She asked as several pictures released to the public from the wedding flickered across the screen.

"It was better than either of us could imagined" Rachel smiled "Since the start of our relationship we always said if we went all the way- which we did in the end, we wouldn't have a big fairytale wedding just something simple that both of us wanted"

"So on a cliff in Barbados wasn't a big fairytale?" Ellen laughed "Anyway I asked Monica and Chandler and now I'm gunna ask you 2- are we going to see any baby Gellers anytime soon?"

"We're still only young I mean Rach is only 24 and I only turned 27 in October" Ross said "We will eventually but not for at least another year yet"

"Do you think it'll be you 2 or- hang on let me think of a cute couple name for Monica and Chandler- or Mondler who have kids first?" Ellen asked.

"Well Monica's always wanted kids since she was little" Ross stated "But I think they'll get married and wait a while until they decide"

"What's our couple name?" Rachel questioned.

"Roschel" Ellen replied "We came up with it in your last interview" She laughed "Anyway after the break Phoebe will be joining us to talk about marriage, music and most importantly babies"

* * *

"So you got out the closet okay?" Ellen questioned.

"Yeah" Phoebe smiled "Some security had to come and rescue me from Mondlers evil grasps"

"Don't you think Mondler suits them?" Ellen asked.

"Definitely, they're basically one person now you either have both of them or none of them so I might just start calling them that" Phoebe laughed.

"Anyway how's the marriage going?" Ellen asked.

"It's going great, I mean Mike is away a lot on tour and I sometimes join him on stage and we have a good laugh" Phoebe explained "My job is really to write the songs and Mike performs them"

"So have you spoken about starting a family?" Ellen asked.

"It's hard cause if I got pregnant Mike would always be away and it wouldn't be safe for me or the baby if I was constantly on the road with him. We've spoken about it though and we do want kids eventually just not until our careers have hit a certain point where if we take a break to raise a family we could go back to our careers and just pick up where we left off" Phoebe explained.

"Seems like you have it all planned out" Ellen chuckled.

"It's hard for me because I grew up with only one parent and then she committed suicide and at that point me and my sister were forced into several foster homes. It wasn't until I met Rach and Mon at a performing arts camp in New York that I really felt safe and secure- like I finally had a family" Phoebe explained "I don't want to have to put my kids through all that crap"

"I don't think anyone would want to put their kids through that" Ellen stated "Right so we're coming to the end of the show so I thought if we got everyone else back out here we could play a little game. So everyone please welcome back Monica, Chandler, Joey, Ross and Rachel" She added as everyone walked back onto the stage.

"This game better be safe" Rachel stated as she sat down.

"It is don't worry, I learnt my lesson after last time" Ellen laughed "Okay so I thought we could play a little bit of couples trivia. So we'll have Mondler, Roschel and Phoey and basically you get head-to-head with the other 2 couples to see which couple knows the most about each other"

"I thought you said this was safe" Chandler stated "If me and Mon lose she'll kill me"

"Let me get to the rules and you'll see you're safe" Ellen laughed "1- No telling your partner the answer. 2- No harming your partner in any way. 3- There are 4 questions for each couple, so 2 each and you'll have 10 seconds to answer it. 4- Each question is worth one point if you get it wrong you don't get anything. Got it?"

"Yep. Okay. Lets go" The various replies from the gang came as they all stood up and made their way across the stage to where 3 armchairs had been sat up. Each team sat in one as Ellen stood before them.

"Okay so the first question will be for the guys. Right we'll start with Phoey- Joey at what age were Phoebe and her twin sister Ursula put into their first foster home?"

"14" Joey replied simply.

"That is correct!" Ellen replied as if she was the host of a game show, "Ross, why did Rachel's father buy her a boat when she was little?"

"Her cat was sick!" Ross shouted.

"That is incorrect it was because her pony was sick" Ellen stated.

"Ross!" Rachel shouted before Ellen moved on.

"Chandler, when Monica and Ross were little they had a cat called?"

"Fluffy Meowington" Chandler replied.

"Correct!" Ellen smiled "Okay moving onto the girls, Phoebe- what was the occupation of Joeys imaginary friend?"

"An astronaut?" Phoebe questioned slightly unsure.

"That is incorrect. Maurice was in fact a space cowboy" Ellen laughed.

"I knew it was to do with space" Phoebe muttered.

"Rachel- what body part did Ross break after a run in with Monica during a football game on thanksgiving?"

"His nose" Rachel laughed.

"Correct, Monica- Chandlers parents split up when he was-?" Ellen asked.

"9" Monica replied.

"That is correct" Ellen stated "After the first round Mondler are in the lead with 2 points while Roschel and Phoey are both on 1. Back to Joey- the very first song Phoebe wrote was?"

"Smelly Cat" Joey replied.

"Correct. Ross- what was Rachel's first job?" Ellen asked.

"Her Aunts clothing store" Ross replied.

"Correct. Chandler- if Monica hasn't become an actor what would have been her job?"

"A chef" Chandler replied.

"Correct" Ellen replied "Final question for the girls- Phoebe, what is Joeys favourite type of sandwich?"

"A meatball sub" Phoebe smiled.

"That is correct. Rachel- if you get this right you and Ross draw with Phoey, if you get it wrong you finish last, when Ross was younger what dinosaur got him interested in palaeontology?"

"A T-Rex?" Rachel answered slightly unsure.

"Was that a guess?" Ellen asked.

"Yep" Rachel replied.

"It was a good one because that is correct" Ellen smiled "So it all comes down to the final question. Monica if you get this right you and Chandler win, if you get it wrong all 3 teams draw-"

"No pressure then" Chandler laughed.

"Monica- what is Chandlers favourite movie?" Ellen asked.

"Die Hard" Monica smiled.

"That's easy! I knew that!" Ross shrieked.

"You don't even know if it's right yet" Phoebe stated.

"Of course it's right!" Joey replied before turning to Ellen "Is it?"

"Yep it's right! So that means today's winners are Mondler!" Ellen stated "And that's all from us. Thanks for watching!"


End file.
